Last Chance For The Gods
by linkyss
Summary: This is my final redo of my New Soul Reaper..
1. Chapter 1

Last Chance For The Gods

I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Tite Kubo.

Prologue A New Idea

This is not so much a first chapter but a ghost of an idea that should have been brought to light earlier.

What if Goku's accident as a child wasn't an accident?

What if fate had something in store for him and his family even back then?

Setting: End of Cell Saga

Hybrids, it is said that many hate the creatures be they human or animal and have rejected their very existence. However in some places in the universe they are not frowned upon and hated, and have been able to have children and friends of their own.

Such as the two in this story, both from two different worlds, these two hybrids once united in a common goal will shake the foundations, of both their worlds in respective ways... Their twin stories once separate, now intertwine due to a change in fate.

A most funny thing, with its own intentions on mortal and alien races alike. Choosing at its own whim to change the destiny's of those it chooses, when it wants, however it wants. Working some times with destiny, at other times determined to toy with the goddess for its own amusement.

But hey, I'm just a narrator here so let's get to our first world shall we?"

The winds caused by the earth-shattering battle between two great warriors, one of great evil by its very design. The other, the son of the Earth's greatest champion, and new champion by default began to die down.

The champion lying face up on the ground, in a tattered gi was laughing from his exertions. Looking on the Z Warriors also battle weary but still suspicious continued to search the battlefield for any sign that their enemy may strike again.

Sensing nothing out of the ordinary... well ordinary for him the Namekian warrior and previous guardian of the earth, known as Piccolo spoke.

"He did it! Cell's life force has disappeared!"

"You sure Piccolo?" Krillin and the others said making sure not to get their hopes up.

Straining his ki sensing abilities to their max, Piccolo double checked.

"Yes, no sign of his life source remains!"

Looking down at the body of his laughing but exhausted best friend, he smiled. "Gohan you truly are your father's son."

"Looks like we are safe for now, Yamcha began as he carefully lifted up the Saiyan hybrid. Lets go little hero, a good visit with Dende will have you up and running in no time."

"You ok to take him with that arm Yamcha?" Tien said as he watched Yamcha.

"It's no big deal Tien, Yamcha replied compared to Gohan's these are just scrapes."

"Well if your sure, I'll get Trunks and meet you up at the look-out."

"Got it"

All the fighters made their way to the Kami's look-out, but the lone Saiyan warrior Vegeta.

Breathing heavily he made his way back to his wife, still thinking of his close encounter with death.

At Korin's place, Yajerobie is laying down with trademark finger up his nose. Sensing incoming ki signatures he looked at Korin. "Their here aren't they?"

Nodding, Korin made his way to the side of his tower, following him Yajerobie looked down.

Flying up towards them were the Z fighters minus Vegeta, "Nice one guys, way to win one for the team!."

"Yajerobie?"

"Er yeah hi guy's, I was going to help out and all, but my transportation broke down."

"What a shame." Tien said.

Looking at him darkly Krillin added, "funny how it always happens to you isn't it?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, the Z fighters continued on their way to Kami's look-out.

Reaching their destination they saw Dende running over.

"Gohan!"

"He's okay Dende, he's just exhausted and quite wounded, heal him before us okay?" Piccolo asked.

10 minutes later, after healing the rest of the Z Warriors, Dende got to work on restoring the Earth's people.

Gathering the seven sacred balls, Dende was about to speak the words of summoning when suddenly, Shenron appeared of his own accord.

Looking up in surprise, and not a small amount of fear the Z Warriors asked why he had come without the words of summoning.

_"Mighty Warriors of Earth" _he began,_ "the time has come for you to tell you of a wish made by Goku's adopted grandfather."_

Looking down at the others, he continued.

_"I was requested to pass on a certain heritage to a warrior when he or she had passed certain tests and even though I have been remodelled since his wish was of a nature that had far reaching consequences and one of the most complicated wishes I have ever made."_

"Heritage?" Krillin questioned.

"Yes Shenron, I don't understand how this relates to reviving the people on Earth." Piccolo continued.

Beginning to look annoyed, Shenron replied "T_hen listen Namek, When Goku came to this earth as a child in his Saiyan pod it was no mere chance that it landed near Gohan's house."_

A dawning look of comprehension appeared on Piccolo's face as he realized the implications, 'if Goku's landing there was meant to happen then that means.'

_"Yes Namek, I had more of a hand in Goku's "accident" as it were."_

"What accident? Krillin asked, you can't mean!?"

_"Yes the accident that Goku had as a child that caused him to lose his memory of his mission, and by default the anger that he would have used to destroy this planet, it was removed as part of the wish that Gohan had made, though he did not realise it at that time."_

Seeing the beginning looks of anger appear on their faces his mighty voice boomed. _"Had I not your planet would be being used by the galactic tyrant you knew as Frieza, and if not him Vegeta, so before you say anything about human rights you have to consider that we dragons created the worlds greatest hero, and by by-product the Z Warriors, and saved the world from destruction, or worse slavery, but that is neither here nor there."_

Speaking up for the first time, Gohan asked. "So I guess this has something to do with my family then?"

Smiling inwardly, Shenron continued. _"Yes Gohan it does concern your family. At first it looked like Goku was going to play the part that is now a destiny but I found that by changing Goku's fate I had tied him to this planet in more ways then I realised, so I waited, days, weeks, years... waited for the one that Goku's adopted grandfather asked for."_

Interrupting Yamcha said "But your the 'all mighty dragon' why not create one, to fulfil the old man's wishes?"

Looking at Yamcha until he had the warrior squirming under his gaze, he replied _"Had I done so they would have not known what it took to be a hero."_

Tien more curiously asked the question that should have been asked to begin with. "What was Grandpa Gohan's heritage anyway? We already know that he was a worthy martial artist but you speak as if there was more to the old man than we knew."

Thanking the stars for smart humans, Shenron turned his attention to Tien. "Yes Shinhan, Goku's grandfather also spent his time as a Soul Reaper"

"A what?" The Z Warriors minus Gohan and Piccolo said.

About to rethink his idea that humans were relatively smart, Gohan spoke up. "A Soul Reaper is a being similar to death, only they can still die, their main mission is to make sure that souls that linger get safely moved on to Otherworld.

"But I thought that they were just a myth?" Yamcha said.

"Due to the fact that there were not many souls that lingered not many were born on this earth." Piccolo said.

"This Earth?"

Speaking up again, Piccolo said that were other planets, and on those other planets there may have been more need for the so called 'Soul Reapers.'

_"Right then let's get things rolling then,_ Shenron began.

Hearing a noise from the depths of the lookout the Z warriors turn and immediately duck as another set of dragon balls fly towards them.

"Whoa! I've never seen those ones before, Krillin said as they hovered over the waiting dragon. What are they for?"

"T... those are the more powerful versions of the current balls, Piccolo said, you know what will happen if you use them?!"

"_Don't lecture me Namek! _Shenron said as he absorbed them into his being combining his current form with his ultimate form._ Ah it's been a while since I have had access to this much power. With this increase I can do more things such as."_ Eyes glowing for a few seconds, he brought back King Kai's planet, the people destroyed directly and also the ones indirectly killed by Cell.

Appearing in front of them, Goku was visibly surprised. "Shenron why have you summoned me here?"

"And alive no less." Piccolo added sounding very angry.

_"Yes Goku, not only are you here but you are also alive, I have revived you for a purpose."_ Shenron said.

Looking interested Goku asked. "And that is?"

_"Spending more time living life for all it's worth and not just the fights._

Seeing Goku about to interrupt him, Shenron continued, _Just look Goku, your own son looks to your once enemy as a father figure perhaps more so than yourself, due to the lack of interaction that you have shared with him. I understand that because of your Saiyan nature you will always crave a challenge which is why I have returned certain of your... original features."_

?

_"By changing your destiny, I have fulfilled the wish that your adopted grand father asked of me so long ago._

_However... this does not come without a sacrifice of my own, this wish is far greater than I had thought and has cost me a great deal._

_Now I require a vessel worthy enough to house my spirit while I regain my strength." _

"Fine, I will hold your spirit, Piccolo said. I created you, my body should suffi..."

"_No due to the effects of the wish... amongst other certain factors there are only three on this Earth who can hold my spirit." _

"_Son Gohan, Son-Chi-Chi and..._.

"No! You will not have my father! Gohan said as his energy flared up, I lost him once because of my actions... I will not lose him again!"

"Gohan... Goku began as his son's power began to increase, calm down! If that is what Shenron requires then I will..

"No dad you don't understand! I would never be able to look mom in the eye if something were to happen to our family because of my actions yet again. Gohan began as tears came to his eyes, I didn't listen to you back on earth against Cell or you Mr Piccolo, if I had then perhaps we wouldn't have to be in this situation.

There can always be another Gohan, but there is only _one_ Goku."

"Well said boy, were it not for Kakarot we would have never come together like this." Said a familiar voice.

Turning around they saw the Saiyan prince standing there with his arm in a sling.

"I hate to admit it but Vegeta's right Tien said, were it not for you Goku we would all have lead very different lives. And not necessarily good ones at that."

"But Gohan... Goku began before looking his son deep in the eyes. Goku could see the lengths that he was willing to go for him. And at that very moment Goku realized how much his son had grown, and he decided on that day a choice that would haunt him to his dying breath.

"I can see that I am not going to be able to convince you otherwise son.. do what you heart tells you, you have become strong enough to make up your own mind."

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me, Gohan said as he hugged his father. Growing serious Gohan turned to Shenron, however that isn't all there is to this story is there Shenron?"

'The boy is sharp, he will be hard to corrupt.'

"_Indeed you are correct, there was another complication, Son Gohan was not of this Earth, and his wish had not only affected this world but the one he had left. And thus a trade must be made, Gohan shall come with me back to this world to clean up what has occurred in his absence and In time I shall send one from that world to restore the balance." _

"He won't be doing it alone. I shall go with him." Piccolo said in a tone that said 'refuse me at your own peril.'

"_It will be difficult but if two will then two must be sent, your body may not survive the journey... father."_

"Then two it shall be. Piccolo said not liking how Shenron sounded, but was going to figure out what was happening with his creation at a later point.

Do we have to go right away?"

"_Yes, this is the only time that we can leave, the energy that was used in the battle between Cell and Gohan is the only way to return to our destination. The perfect balance of positive energy and negative energy is what was required to complete the wish. Now we must go, while there is still an opening."_

"_This is the hard part Gohan, prepare yourself!"_

* * *

><p><strong>"spirit" talking<strong>

And now we go to the world of our second hybrid, the 'human' turned Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo.

No stranger to pain and family issues our beloved Ichigo's life took a dramatic turn when he met the Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, who in order to save his life and the lives of his sisters shared with him her power. Because of this her superiors had declared her a criminal and sent her brother and her childhood friend to go and bring her back from Ichigo's birth place Karakura Town. Now Ichigo and his friends seek to repay the debt and rescue her from her fate by going to her world, the world of the Shinigami.

Training day and night, the four friends increased their power and manage to, with the help of Kisuke Urahara, Flash Goddess Yoruichi Shihōin and Kukaku Shiba they manage to break in to the soul society. Only to find when they arrive that things are more worse than they appear.

Now we join Ichigo in the Seireitei where he is desperately trying to learn the second stage of his sword's form, the Bankai from the sword itself a man who goes by the name of... Zangetsu...

* * *

><p>In an underground scene, Ichigo continues to fight against Zangetsu.<p>

"Get up Ichigo! you don't have the time nor the luxury to feel sorry for yourself!"

"Get up I said!" Yoruichi ordered.

"**Leave him, I'll make the boy stand," **

Grabbing another sword from the floor Ichigo manages to stop the sword slash to his chest, but is caught by a vicious back-hand that sent him into a medium-sized rock.

Landing on the floor, the only thing the substitute soul reaper can feel is pain and shame. 'How can I compete with him if I can't find which of these blades is the real him?'

"**Why must you be weak now? You fought with resolve earlier against Abarai and Kenpachi what happened to it?"**

"It's still there, covered by doubt and weakness." Ichigo replied getting to his feet.

Tossing him another blade, Zangetsu smiled, not in an arrogant or condescending way, but in an understanding one.

"**Then let us uncover it then"**

Clashing once more, Ichigo's fresh sword breaks.

Teh no good!

Tossing it to the side, he runs and begins his search for another one..

**That's eighteen! **

Searching for another sword, Ichigo spies one that looks a lot like his original.

There we go!

Grabbing it and turning to meet an attack head on, Ichigo grinned. "This is definitely my sword!"

However his confident smirk disappears.

**"Your too naïve." **

**"When you find the ones that do not break easily under any onslaught then we can talk of Bankai."**


	2. Chapter 2

Whoops!, before I forget I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Tite Kubo.

_italics _For Grandpa Gohan

Chapter 1 Baba Has News

As Ichigo and Zangetsu continued to clash swords, fate decided to make it's move. But for Ichigo his training has not even got truly underway..

Battling against Zangetsu, Ichigo continues to fail at finding Zangetsu's true sword as each sword he picks up breaks against each strike from the spirit. So focused on trying to stay alive, Ichigo doesn't hear the almost silent splash in the onsen.

However, Yoruichi who had felt on edge the whole time due to Ichigo's rapid but not rapid enough learning, is more alert and quickly makes her way to the onsen, to see the cause of the disturbance.

"Man If I didn't know any better I would have thought that he purposely dropped me in this to wake me up.' Gohan said to himself as he got out of the onsen. 'But I am sure that it was just bad luck on Shenron's part, he wasn't to know that this world had underground hot springs."

"Now to figure out where I am, Gohan finished looking around.

"Who are you?! Said a voice.

What?"

"I said who are you!" Yoruichi said appearing almost immediately and catching Gohan off guard.

"Look listen, Gohan said as he slowly moved his hands.

"Put your hands down! Bakudo number 99:

**Kin!**

Yoruichi said as she activated the Bakudo effectively pinning Gohan to the floor face upwards. This is a private place how did you get inside here?!"

"I... I don't know! Gohan said, look Mrs i'm only nine years old! Why are you being so rough!?"

"Now your lying to me? Yoruichi said activating Shunko and putting her hand to Gohan's throat as she sensed Ichigo and Zangetsu's speedy approach. I would recommend that you stop with the lies!? You don't know what situation your in!"

"Look I don't know why you think i'm lying but I mean you no harm I swear it! All I know is that I've been sent here to help! I don't even know if i'm in the right place! Gohan said as he laid on the floor, all I know is that my adopted great grandfather came from some place called Seireitei!"

"And who might that be? Yoruichi said sounding slightly less threatening.

"A man named Son Gohan."

!

Appearing on the scene Ichigo and Zangetsu are shocked to see Yoruichi go pale and back away from the man on the floor.

"Yoruichi-san Ichigo said rushing to the shocked woman, what did you do to her!" Ichigo demanded.

"He was right... Kisuke was right again." Yoruichi said as the colour returned to her cheeks but her eyes were now more wary. 'But why now?'

"Wait... you can see me?! Yoruichi said as she got suspicious again, how?!"

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you? Your a human right? Gohan said as he 'forced himself' to look in Yoruichi's direction, you make it sound like me being able to see you is a big thing."

"Yes it is because that makes you a threat, Yoruichi said. You say you are here to help but who are you meant to help?!"

_"I think I can answer that._ Gohan said as his eyes went blue.

!

_"Do not be alarmed, the boy is telling the truth, he has come along way to fix my mistakes, and he did hear a cry for help on his way. And because of that he was summoned right to this location."_

_"He is also telling the truth about his age, when he left his previous home he was only nine, however his journey was... somewhat complicated and because of that he aged 10 years physically, however he still believes he is nine years old. It will take him awhile to adjust to his body."_

"What have you done to him?!" Ichigo said now worried for Gohan's safety, why have you come to this place!"

_"My name is Son Gohan and I was once a member of the Gotei 13."_

!

* * *

><p>Kisuke Urahara's shop<p>

"So if what your telling me is true then we have a big problem on our hands, Kisuke said to Piccolo.

Separated during their journey, Piccolo had landed at Gohan's intended destination.

Almost wounded by Ururu and Jinta as he crashed into their shop, Piccolo had to act fast to prevent the children from getting hurt.

Once he had explained why he was there, Kisuke had dropped his goofing around act, and had asked him about his mode of transport. A question that Piccolo could not answer, for like Gohan he had been put into a deep sleep while they had travelled and had no way of knowing if Gohan had even come to this world at all.

But what he did know was that his pupil would need his help as soon as possible.

"Yes, the man you knew as Gohan arrived safely in our world but by doing so changed the destiny of many of my friends. And this world." Piccolo said as Jinta and Ururu stared at him.

"Hmm, quite a situation you have there Mr...

"Piccolo." Piccolo said.

Right Piccolo-san.. you see I have been exiled from the location that your friend may have been sent to, and if I were to send you there, they would sense you immediately, and would attack you, making your search even harder."

"However, Kisuke said with a smile you do have one thing in your favour. Kurosaki-san is currently in the Soul Society, and if i'm correct and your friend has landed in there...

The two should bump into one another."


	3. Chapter 3 Challenging Destiny

Chapter 3 Challenging Destiny

"So let me get this straight, this boy your namesake was forced to become a man by his own father to protect his world?! Yoruichi said as Grandpa Gohan's tale came to an end she began to dislike the 'Hero' known as Goku. Regardless of the strength that a child has, he or she is still a child!"

_"It is what it is, Gohan has been in the palm of destiny's hand ever since he was born. I would be thankful that his life did turn out this way. For had it not... You would not have been alive to know any other way."_

"Why not? Ichigo asked, training all but now forgotten in the wake of this new arrival, we would still be alive regardless, right?"

_"No your wrong Kurosaki Ichigo.. if I had stayed in the Soul Society, Gohan would never have been born, and this planet would have been destroyed by his father."_

**"What do you mean? **Zangetsu asked,** how strong was the boy's father when he arrived on the planet that you were sent to?"**

_"It had nothing to do with his strength, it was about the light of the full moon."_

?

_"Gohan's father's abilities would have been affected by the full moon. And on the day that I made my wish.. there would have been a full moon in the skies of Karakura Town."_

* * *

><p>"He saved more than one world with that wish, Piccolo said as Kisuke asked the same question that Zangetsu was asking, Gohan's father in his uncontrollable rage would have destroyed the people of this world and would have affected the balance of the two other words that are linked to this one."<p>

"But as you can see that created a problem, and required a power source greater than what was used to send him to bring him back."

"And you just came along for the ride? Kisuke asked. Surely you must have a reason for joining your friend even though it was meant to be one soul for the return trip?"

"Yes, I came because i sensed something else at work. Something dark, ancient... and hungry. And Gohan has no idea that he is the target of such a force."

* * *

><p><em>"And so I have returned, to pay for my mistakes and to see if Soul Society has changed since my absence."<em>

"But it is not you, Ichigo replied, it is a nine year old boy forced to age just to fix your mistakes!"

_"And he would have had it no other way, he chose to come. He has no idea that he had to die just to get here."_

"Is everything connected to you about suffering? Ichigo said as his spiritual pressure unconsciously rose substantially. Why was this child willing to go so far for a man he barely knew?!"

_"Because he did not do it for me.. he did it so that his family would not suffer for his mistakes. I will say no more on the subject and the next time you hear from me will be the last. My skills and knowledge as a Soul Reaper is being absorbed into his psyche even as we speak. I only came out to explain our presence in this domain. Goodbye for now Kurosaki Ichigo, protect Gohan and he will protect this world." _Grandpa Gohan said as the blue light in Gohan's eyes began to fade away and to be replaced with his original black ones.

"I don't know who I was sent here to help, Gohan cotinued I just heard a..

"It's okay, Yoruichi said resting her hand on Gohan's shoulder and simultaneously removing the spell. You are not here to harm us, your confused and afraid. I apologize for the way I acted before, the situation is quite complicated and you turning up here was unexpected."

**"What is your name child?"** Zangetsu asked kindly.

"Gohan.. Son Gohan, after my adopted great grandfather. Gohan replied as he stood up. Who are you?"

**"My name is Zangetsu."**

"Nice to meet you Mr Zangetsu, Gohan said as he shook Zangetsu's offered hand. 'Man he sure has a lot of ki.' Gohan thought as he could sense the amount of energy that Zangetsu was hiding from that one handshake.

'This child is like no other being I have ever known. So much power at such a young age. Zangetsu said as he also could sense a small amount of Gohan's spiritual pressure. I would hate to have to fight him.'

"So... Gohan said blushing and rubbing his head in a perfect imitation of his father, you said that I was lying about my age?"

Looking at each other and then back at Gohan, Yoruichi and Ichigo sighed. Gohan.. you don't remember anything about your journey, anything at all?"

"No.. not really. No wait I do remember something, but I wouldn't really consider it something that I would like to remember."

"Would you mind telling us? Ichigo said looking at Gohan's expression, however if it's too painful to remember.. Ichigo quickly added as he saw the look of pain go across Gohan's face when he mentioned 'pain.'

"No it's fine, Gohan said as he grimaced, I remember pain lots of it and it wasn't just from me. I could feel it all around me and inside me, so much so that I passed out from the intensity of it."

"I need you to stay calm and take a look at your reflection. Yoruichi said as she looked at the boy in concern, a lot has happened to you since you last looked at yourself."

Letting himself be led back to the onsen that he had arrived in, Gohan took a look at his new features.

!

* * *

><p>Streets of the Soul Society<p>

On route to Rukia's location, Renji's thoughts are on his life long friend as he looks to show the results of his training to save Rukia.

'Just a little further, just that much closer... I won't let them take you from me Rukia. Not after everything you've put me through!'

As he passes a building, he is struck by an overwhelming spiritual force.

'What is this pressure?! Has Ichigo's powers grown this much?'

Looking up Renji sees his Captain.

"Kuchiki... taicho."

"Where are you going Renji?" Byakuya asked, as watched his subordinate.

"To save Rukia."

"And what makes you think that I would allow you to do this?"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!" Renji said as he tried to continue.

"Stop this foolishness Renji." Byakuya stated as he goes to do his signature technique.

Clash

"!"

"Nice try Captain but as you can see, my mind _and_ body are now able to avoid and block, your Senka attack."

Startled, Byakuya replies. "Very well then."

Preparing to use his Shikai, which is also thwarted by Renji, who says once again, that he knows his attacks, and that his sword will no longer be able to cut him.

"You won't let me pass to save your own sister Kuchiki-taicho?!"

"There are rules that we must all follow, I can not let you pass... even for my own flesh and blood."

"Then, you leave me no choice Captain Kuchiki!"

"**Bankai!**"

Looking on in shock, Byakuya is surprised by the change in his lieutenant.

**"Hihiō Zabimaru!"**

"I am only going to say this once.. let me by. If you do not then I will do what I must, Kuchiki taicho!"

Barely lifting an eyebrow at the veiled threat, Byakuya Kuchiki replies.

"Well since it's obvious that I am not getting through to you.. Byakuya begins but is cut off by Renji's Bankai coming towards him.

"Teh"

Evading the long reach of Renji's Bankai, he releases his sword, which travels up the length of Renji's Bankai causing it to break.

Preparing to finish off Renji, he is surprised to see the Bankai reconstruct itself.

"My Bankai is held together by my spiritual pressure, even if you mange to break a part it is easy for me to fix it up."

"Now let me show you a new trick I learned!"

'Sorry about this Zabimaru but this is going to hurt a bit, so bear with it for me okay?'

Increasing his reiatsu, Renji shook the length of his Bankai like a whip.

"Baboon Dance!"

"Disappointing Renji, Byakuya said as he evaded the apparently mindless swings of his subordinate. I expected more than this, but if that's all you've got.."

….heh!

"What!" Byakuya exclaimed, as he tried to escape the now much faster Bankai.

"You underestimated my Bankai, you underestimated me and now i'm going to make you pay for it!" Renji began as he pushed at his Captain. Pushing him into a corner, Renji is able to bring him to a knee.

"I got you to one knee taicho, all I have to do is push a little harder and.. "

**"Sōkatsui"**

"Your wasting your time taicho, Renji said shielding his eyes from the smoke, i don't have to 'see you' to hit you!"

"The objective was not to deprive you of your sight, but rather to influence the rhythm of your Bankai."

"You know that it takes at least 10 years to properly master your Bankai."

Retorting angrily, Renji replied that he already knew that and was willing to fight regardless.

Sighing, Byakuya pointed a finger at Renji...

"**Rikujōkōrō**"

Held in place by the powerful kido spell, Renji says to himself. 'Damn! I should have expected that!'

"You fought well Renji, but there was one problem... you forgot that I too had Bankai."

Seeing his Captain drop his sword, caused Renji to struggle harder against his restraints but to no avail.

**"Bankai"**

**"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"**

As he watches the swords come towards him, Renji bravely takes the attack head-on, not that he had much choice in the matter.

As he falls to the floor the power attack being powerful enough to break the kido holding him. Renji's strong build is the only thing that allows him to survive the attack, however he still comes out of it seriously wounded.

"You should be impressed, I did not hold back any of my force and yet you still have your body, a lesser man would have been destroyed entirely."

"Kuchiki taicho, it has been my life long ambition ever since i joined your division, to defeat you in battle.

Struggling to get up, Renji continues. That was nothing, i'm ready for another round!"

Impressed by his lieutenant's strength of will, but knowing that there could only be one outcome, Byakuya pierces Renji's sword arm to the floor with one of Senbonzakura's blades."

"If you decide to continue this foolishness then i will have no choice but to kill you."

Watching as his lieutenant continued to attempt to thwart his destiny, Byakuya continued. "Why do you persist? You know that your chances of saving Rukia have now been cut to ribbons, and yet you still persist."

"Why?"

Head bent over Renji smiles. "I continue because I made a promise."

"A promise? Byakuya repeats a promise with whom?"

Continuing to hold his grin, Renji grabbed one of Senbonzakura's blades.

"With my soul!"

Breaking the blade that was holding his sword arm back, he once again tried to attack his Captain.

Managing to get a superficial injury on his Captain, Renji collapses from his wounds.

Throwing his scarf onto his fallen lieutenant, Byakuya says before he disappears.

"Impressive Renji, that time your attack did reach me."

* * *

><p>As Rukia is being led to the Sōkyoku Hill, she senses Renji's spiritual pressure slowly fading away.<p>

"No Renji.. RENJI! Rukia cried, slowing down as she cursed herself for causing this much pain to her friends.

"First Ichigo now Renji.. I don't want to lose any of my dear friends.." she wept.

"Hey quit your time wasting! One of her guards said as he pushed on her neck ring, this is what happens when people break the law! You have broken Soul Society's rules and any who try to save you from your fate will suffer!"

"Abarai Renji has obviously decided to try to save you by allying himself with the Ryoka but it seems that Captain Kuchiki has dealt with the matter.

Now keep moving!"

'Byakuya-nii sama'

When they arrive at Sōkyoku Hill, Rukia's thoughts are on her fellow friends, and the adventures that she had with them.

"Rukia Kuchiki.. began Yamamoto as she was placed in front of him and the majority of the Gotei 13 members, we are gathered here today to bestow justice, do you have any last words?"

"Yes I do Captain Genryūsai, the Ryoka that attempted to save me, please i beg of you to find it in your heart to let them go free when the execution ends. They only wished to help me"

"Very well, a small request and one that I am able to give."

Smiling in relief, Rukia misses the look on Isane's face.

"He has no intention of allowing them to go free, he is just giving her false hope." She finished angrily.

"Better that he does, Unohana said to her subordinate, there has been far too much bloodshed this day and hopefully with the Ryoka's death such bloodshed will not be seen again."

Looking around at the faces watching her execution, she spies her brother.

"Byakuya-nii sama!"

Not even replying to his name, Byakuya stands beside the other Captains' waiting for the execution to begin.

Upset but understanding, Rukia took the rebuff without comment.

As she is put through the final procedures, her thoughts are not on the Sōkyoku coming towards her, but her fellow comrades and Renji.

'I hope that with my death they will be spared a particularly hard punishment.'

However in her heart, she knew it was not to be.

Intruders in the Seireitei, being allowed to go free after doing so much damage to characters of Captain level?

Please, it would be easier to ask the Spirit King himself to help her.

As the Sōkyoku finishes it's start-up and finally drives towards her, her final thought is that she has no regrets in how she has lived her life and is ready to die.

Closing her eyes, as she feels the heat of the Sōkyoku reaching her, she thinks back on the trials of her life. Startled from her musings by gasps from the Captains' below her, she opens her eyes to see one man standing in the air between her and the Sōkyoku's true form. The Kikōō.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Ichigo smirked.


	4. Chapter 4 The Awakening

Chapter 4 The Awakening

Staring at the two men in shock from the grounds Kyōraku, asks Nanao if the Ryoka above is the Ryoka that had broken into the Seireitei.

"Yes Captain, his description matches the description that the other Ryoka spoke of." Nanao replied gazing at the two mysterious characters.

'Well if he is the Ryoka that was spoken of, then who is the person with him?'

"Is this the woman that you was talking about.. Ichigo?" Gohan said as he held the Kikōō back with his bare hand.

"Yes.. yes she is Gohan Ichigo said as he stood on top of the cross holding Rukia. Your far more powerful than you look you know."

Opening his eyes (which of course means he is really surprised at the arrival.) Yamamoto watches without comment.

"Why have you come Ichigo?! Rukia shouted as the Kikōō tried to break out of Gohan's surprisingly hard grip. I told you when you tried to save me before, don't get involved with me anymore! You will only cause yourself pain!"

Down below, Suì-Fēng is shocked and if she is totally honest with herself a little scared.

"That Ryoka stopped the Kikōō, a blade with the power of one million Zanpakutō with one hand!?"

"Sorry i'm late Shunsui, Ukitake said as he arrived with the Shihōin Shield. The seal was a little harder to un..."

"Ukitake... Shunsui replied as he watched the scenes continue to unfold. We won't be needing it."

"Man Rukia.. after everything we've been through together, you think I'm going to let you die now?!"

"Cause if you did... Ichigo said as he swung his Zanpakuto via it's bandage before stabbing it into the cross.

Then you don't know me at all." Ichigo finished, eyes going blue as he shattered the restraints.

!

Catching Rukia with his other hand as she began to fall. Gohan passed her to Ichigo.

"Man Ichigo... would be a waste of us coming here if by saving your friend you got her killed." Gohan said to Ichigo as the Kikōō tried again to break his grip.

"Look I know you understand me, Gohan said turning his attention to the 'creature' in his hand I don't want to hurt you but if you keep going after my comrade.. i'm going to have to deal with you."

"Can I let you go now?" Gohan asked as the Kikōō's struggles grew fainter.

"Good." Gohan said as he let his grip go, only for the Kikōō to try and finish it's intended target.

"Sorry about this, Gohan sighed as Ichigo covered Rukia it is a very stubborn creature."

Increasing his Reiatsu, Gohan subdued the Kikōō.

"Go to sleep." Gohan said firmly causing the Kikōō to revert back into the Sōkyoku, before shattering.

!

"I'll fix it later, Gohan said but first..

Hearing a commotion, Ichigo looked past the Captains' to see Renji running towards them, easily brushing off lower squad members.

"So you came here after all Renji? Thought you wasn't going to make it!?" Ichigo smirked with Rukia in his arms.

"I had trouble with an errand." Renji said looking at Byakuya.

Following his gaze. Ichigo nodded knowingly.

"The fact that your here means that you do care about her Renji." Ichigo smirked as Renji looked at Gohan suspiciously.

"Who's he?" Renji said pointing at Gohan.

"He's the reason why Rukia is still alive. Ichigo said, that alone makes him my ally."

"Ichigo... not to rush you or anything, but that guy over there, Gohan said pointing at Byakuya looks like he wants your head."

"You have a point.. Ichigo replied as he shifted Rukia to one shoulder.

"Brace yourself Renji!" Ichigo shouted as he lifted Rukia high.

"Wait... what are you doing?! Rukia began as she was lifted to shoulder height.

"He's not that crazy... Renji began as he watched Ichigo crank his arm back.

"Catch!"

Oh man he actually did it!" Renji yelled as a screaming Rukia was flung at him.

"You fool there was no need to throw her!" Renji said as he caught Rukia in his outstretched arms.

"Take her."

"Huh?"

Looking serious, Ichigo repeats himself. "Take Rukia and get as far away from here as possible!"

"If you have to shield her with your body. Me and Gohan can take care of things here!"

Nodding, Renji takes off with his cargo.

"Renji.." Rukia says as they run past the downed lower ranked squad members that Renji had taken care of.

Quickly recovering her wits, Suì-Fēng said. "After them you fools!"

Wisely not pointing out that she herself could have got them herself, Lieutenant Sasakibe, Lieutenant Ōmaeda & Lieutenant Isane, look at their Captains' for instructions. Receiving the ok, they go towards their quarry.

Feeling their approaching might, Renji attempts to speed up but due to his wounds not being entirely healed he is unable to do so.

"Don't stop... Gohan said appearing beside Renji, almost making him drop Rukia.

"Don't tell me what to..

"Do you want her to get out of this alive? Gohan continued as Renji began to slow down, i'll deal with your pursuers."

"...You have a lot of explaining to do!" Renji said as he ran past Gohan.

Crossing his arms as Renji passed, Gohan smiled. "I will.. but I can't do that if your dead now can I?"

"Ge.. Get out of the way!" Said Ōmaeda as he reached Gohan's location.

"Hmm your faster than I expected, Gohan smiled as he watched the Lieutenant, I'm guessing that your from the punishment corps?"

**"Buttsubuse Gegetsuburi!"**

Putting up a finger, Gohan's smile disappeared. "I advise you to quit now."

Trying to get around him Lieutenant Sasakibe & Lieutenant Isane, also unleashed their Shikai.

**"Hashire Itegumo!**

**"Ugate Gonryōmaru!"**

"Hard way it is." Gohan sighed as Ōmaeda led the attack.

Grabbing Ōmaeda's Shikai with his bare hand, Gohan lifted and threw both the weapon and the Lieutenant several feet away.

!

"Sorry about this.. Gohan sighed as he vanished from view.

But you refused to listen.." He finished as he knocked out the other Lieutenant's.

"I'm not here to start a war with you." Gohan said as he evaded the attacks of Suì-Fēng and Byakuya as they also entered the fray.

"_I'm here to talk to the old man."_

* * *

><p>At the entrance to the Central 46 Chambers, another piece of the puzzle of Rukia's execution was being completed..<p>

"Should we really being doing this Hitsugya-taicho?" Rangiku said to her Captain as they stood at the barred doors.

"Yes Matsumoto, the events leading up to this conclusion are very suspicious. I need to confirm something with the Central 46."

"I'll deal with the aftermath... after I have the answers i'm seeking." Toshiro said as he cut the bars and a large portion of the doors in one sword swing.

"…Strange, no alarms." Toshiro said as his eyes narrowed.

"In fact, Rangiku said as she looked around, there are no guards around. I would have assumed that with such a chaos in the Soul Society, this would be the only place that would still be heavily protected."

"I have a very bad feeling about all of this. Toshiro said as he kept his hand near the hilt of his sword. Stay close Matsumoto!"

"Hai!"

About to run into the compound, the two stop dead in their tracks.

"This spiritual pressure!" Toshiro began.

"It can only be Head-Captain's..." Rangiku confirmed.

'But who is he fighting?' Both of them thought.

"Something very big is going on.. Toshiro said as he ran into the compound, with Rangiku at his side. Head Captain is using his Shikai to it's limits, Aizen has been murdered and Kuchiki Rukia is being executed… this all feels like a very bad dream."

"Then please wake me up Taicho. Rangiku said as the inner locks of the compound unlocked themselves as they ran deeper and deeper into the building.

Because bad dreams never have a happy ending..."

* * *

><p>"There are greater forces at work in the Soul Society.. your appearance, will be of great help in the future i'm sure." Kisuke said as Piccolo studied the interior of the shop.<p>

"What can you tell me about Son Gohan the Shinigami? Piccolo asked, as he continued his observations without moving from the spot. The more information I know about the man he was the more help can be to _my _Gohan."

"There's not much to talk about... when I was exiled from Soul Society, he was a mystery even to his closest friends. But what I do know is that when he left the Soul Society he became a better man in many ways.

"Better? You make it sound like he was some sort of demon..."

"Well he was born in the much darker time of Soul Society, so he helped to rule the Soul Society along with the far less forgiving Captains' of that time period. Had he stayed, I believe he would have became a Captain of his own squad, his skills as a vice-captain were known throughout the entire Seireitei."

Listening intently, Piccolo nodded to show that Kisuke had his full undivided attention.

"The man that I came to know was angry at what he'd become. "All in the name of justice." He always used to say to me, as he told me about the man he had become to survive in those dark times."

"He was a broken man, taken more lives than he had ever thought he would and had more battle scars on the inside than on the outside...

"And yet... Piccolo said as he thought about what Kisuke had said. He still came to you. Why?"

"Because I am Urahara Kisuke.. The Candy Shop Owner.


	5. Chapter 5 Destination Gohan!

Chapter 5 Destination Gohan!

Ever since leaving Goku's house 10 years ago. Baba had been worried for the future of the universe.

With good reason, she had seen more in her crystal ball that day then she had told Goku and Chi-Chi, for many things surrounded the Son family... and not all of them good.

* * *

><p>Flash Back: Two years after the departure of Gohan<p>

"Gohan is no mere Saiyan child, King-Kai had said when she had went to see him at Grand Kai's planet where the Kai had allowed him to stay temporarily as a gift for his warriors winning the Other-World Tournament. The minute i sensed his energy when he began his fight against Cell I knew he was more than a child of Earth."

"But King Kai, Gohan is destined to either be the greatest hope that the universe has ever seen or the most greatest threat in existence!" Baba had replied, fate has never been great to that family."

"You worry a lot Baba, King Kai said as he walked around Bubbles, this is Goku's son we're talking about. I know he had trouble controlling his powers before he left, but by now.. i'm sure he can control his emotions much better."

"Tha's what i'm worried about! Baba had screeched, stunned by the similarities that he and Goku shared. Do you remember what caused him to lose control of them? His lack of control over his new powers!"

"Baba, i'll appreciate it if you didn't shout so close to my ear! King Kai said as he clapped his hands to his ears. I am a God you know!"

"But you have a point..." Twitching his antenna, King Kai surveyed all of the North Galaxy.

"Hmm, that's odd. King Kai said frowning, even though Gohan is still within the North something seems to be affecting his energy level to the degree that i cannot easily lock on to it. However... King Kai continued all smiles now gone, there _is_ a power that i can detect that has an energy reading that's close to Gohan's but...

"But what? Baba said her unease at the pause steadily growing, what is it King Kai?"

'Goku! King Kai mentally shouted, i need to talk to you!'

Appearing within seconds, Goku smiles at Baba in greeting before turning to King Kai. "Hey what's up King Kai?"

"Put your hand on my back and tell me what you sense." King Kai said in a no nonsense tone.

"Whoa! Goku said as he like King Kai was taken aback by what he sensed. Wherever Shenron took Gohan they sure are keeping themselves busy!"

"Budge over Goku let me see as well!" Baba said as she put her hand on King Kai's back.

"What does this mean? Goku said in wonder as he felt the sheer size of his son's newly acquired energy.

"It means Goku that your son is going to become a part of something much bigger than he ever realized. King Kai said with a sad look on his face, and also have to face the dangers that come with that role... but, King Kai said a small smile starting to creep onto his face, there is another presence that is currently in the North as well that will help him understand his new place in the universe."

"Who? Goku and Baba both said, who has the power to understand Gohan now?"

"Not the power... the knowledge." King Kai said as he left the destiny of Gohan to the universe.

"Your son is something else Goku, King Kai said as he turned back to his fellow friends, i look forward to the leaps and bounds that he will make in the years to come."

"That's my boy! Goku said with a smile. I'm heading back down to Earth, Baba is there anywhere you want me to drop you?"

"No Goku, Baba said smiling as she did so, there is something else that i need to talk with King Kai about, but i thank you for the offer."

"Any time, Baba Goku said his heart a little lighter with the knowledge that his son was doing fine, well if you'll excuse me i have a family cruise with my name on it, so I'll catch you guys later!"

...

"So... King Kai... Baba said the minute Goku had left, want to tell me what else you sensed that Goku couldn't... and don't tell me you didn't! I'm a master at reading body language, you went deeper didn't you and saw something else?" Baba said as King Kai immediately tried to deny anything.

"What I saw is of no concern to you Fortuneteller Baba, King Kai said, and if you try to delve any further into the destiny of Son Gohan, you may find that even you will not escape the consequences." He said gravely as all the colour drained from Baba's face as she tried to think of a response to such a threat.

"I see that i have gotten through to you, King Kai said, now if there was anything..

Knock, knock..

"Come in, King Kai said as he looked out the window to see his other students Olibu, and Mijorin training. Ah Yasha, King Kai said with a nod as he turned around, how nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine King Kai the blue skinned woman said bowing politely, Grand Kai says that Fortuneteller Baba's time is up, and is requested to leave as soon as possible."

"I can see that my coming here was a mistake, Baba said angrily. If the universe is destroyed by your lack of foresight don't come crying to me!"

"We never do, King Kai said with a smile now if you don't mind, i am going to see how my fighters are doing. Good day Baba."

'Stupid fool Baba, inwardly thought as she followed Yasha out of the room, we'll see who calls who in the end.'


	6. Chapter 6 Gohan Enemy Or All

Chapter 6 Gohan.. Enemy Or Ally?

Breathing heavily, as he ran from the battlefield with Rukia. Renji risked a quick glance back.

"No way... he's strong enough to take on three Lieutenant's!?"

Squirming in his arms, Rukia also caught a glance at the warrior who had saved her life.

Turning bright red, she quickly turned back to Renji.

"What's... up?" Renji asked as he looked at her flushed face.

"N..nothing he just waved to me that's all." Rukia said as they continued to run into the Seretei.

However, Gohan had more than waved at her when she had turned back to look at him.

'Ichigo... Rukia smiled as she clutched Renji tighter, making the man blush, why does my life seem to be intertwined with yours?'

Snapped back into reality by Renji's abrupt stop, she looked to see what the cause was.

"Tousen-taicho? Renji said as the blind man stared at them.

* * *

><p><em>"This place has changed a great deal since i was here last.<em> Gohan said as Yamamoto locked eyes with the hybrid, some for the better... _some for the wor..._

"Who are you?! Byakuya demanded as his gaze continuously shifted from Gohan to Ichigo, and why are you with this Ryoka!"

_"Who am I?_ Gohan said rubbing his chin as if in thought, _now that is a question but not the right question."_

"Enough! Suì-Fēng said, it doesn't matter who you are, you have involved yourself in matters that do not concern you."

_"Don't do it.._ Gohan warned, almost pleading._ If you continue then i will have no choice but to put you down..."_

"Put me down?! Suì-Fēng said as she clutched her zanpakuto, you caught me off guard the first time...

There won't be a second!"

**"Suzumebachi!"**

_"You really wish to test yourself fledgling.._ Gohan smiled, _you have heart... But not much sense."_ He finished as he evaded Suì-Fēng's released zanpakuto.

'How is he evading my attacks! Suì-Fēng thought as she tried and failed to land a single blow against the mysterious man. It's as if he isn't even trying!'

_"I thought you had another foe to face?"_ Gohan said as Byakuya began to assist Suì-Fēng.

"He does.." Ichigo said as he appeared at Gohan's side and caught Byakuya's downward slash.

_"I'm done here,_ Gohan said dodging Suì-Fēng's released zanpakuto, and grasping the woman around the waist.

"Wha... how dare you put your hands on..!?

_"There's someone who wants to talk to you..."_ Gohan interrupted, smirking as he flung her into the sky.

_"Commander of the punishment squads."_

"Wretched Ryoka! Suì-Fēng said as she tried to recover from the throw, when I get my hands on.."

!

'Thank you Ichigo and you Yoruichi..' Gohan thought as the previous commander of the punishment squads snatched her successor out of the sky.

'Now I can deal with the _real_ problem.' Gohan thought as he locked gazes with the head-captain.

* * *

><p>"This world is darker than I thought." Piccolo sighed as he pondered on the problems that he could see.. and considered the problems that were to come.<p>

"So that is why I think that you and your companion was sent here at this moment in time. Kisuke said as he watched Piccolo, large forces are going to be used at some point to attack this location, and at first I thought that only Kurosaki-san and his friends were our last defence.. Until you came."

"You play a very dangerous game Urahara.. but I shall consider your request, Piccolo said as he wrapped himself in his cloak. But for now I need to explore this world that will be under threat in the days to come."

"You cannot go out looking like that! Tessai said. The humans in this world are not like the ones that are in your..

"Who said I was going to walk?" Piccolo smirked as he hovered in the air.

"That's so awesome! Jinta said gazing at Piccolo with awe, you have to teach me how to do that!"

"Hmm.. Piccolo said fixing his gaze on the headstrong child, then turning his attention to Ururu. Perhaps there is a reason why _I_ was sent here instead of Gohan. Once I have explored this world I shall return."

* * *

><p>"My instincts are telling me to get out right now taicho, Matsumoto said as they continued through the Central 46 barracks, what if we stumble on something that is way over our heads?"<p>

"Then we will die knowing that. Toshiro replied, but I don't intend on dying today... you and me are going to be partners forever, so if i'm not going to die. Then neither are you."

"Hitsugya-taicho.. Matsumoto said surprised by the emotion in his words. I.."

Running into another room Toshiro stops and goes pale.

"This cannot be... the Central 46..."

"Taich..o? Matsumoto says as she looks to see what has caused her Captain to look so pale. By the blood of the Soul King! The Central 46... their all dead! But when, and why?"

Checking the bloodstains on the table, Toshiro realised that the blood was turning black and was crumbling off in his fingers.

"They have been dead for some time now, perhaps even before the notice for the execution of Rukia Kuchiki.."

'Does that mean that all the commands that were sent from here, were not from the Central 46?'

"I see that you have arrived Hitsugya-taicho." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Kira!"

Getting their attention, the lieutenant disappeared from their view.

"After him he may know about what happened here!"

"Hai!"

Running after Kira, the two Shinigami are unaware that they had also been followed.

* * *

><p><em>"So old man, I see that you've aged well.<em> Gohan said as the head-captain stared at him. _Time has been fair to you."_

"Why have you returned?! I spared you once... I will not do so again!" Yamamoto said as his hand crept to the hilt of his zanpakuto.

_"Right now I am the least of your problems, but if you do not remove your hand from Ryujin Jakka... I will become your worse nightmare."_

"You could not resist it's powers before... What makes you think that I will believe that you can resist it now!?" Yamamoto said, pausing for a moment.

_"Because unlike before.._Gohan replied as his spiritual pressure slowly began to increase. _I will defend myself."_

"!"

_"Do I have to keep going or will you listen to me for the first time in your life. Captain Yamamoto Genryūsai?"_

Drawing his sword, Yamamoto shook his head, I will not let you roam free again."

_"... Then you leave me no other choice..."_

"Reduce All Creation to Ash..

**Ryujin Jakka!"**

_"...So you have fully mastered Ryujin Jakka, this could take longer than I thought."_

_"Do not interfere or their will be consequences!"_ Gohan shouted as Shunsui and Ukitake appeared in response to Yamamoto's sword release.

"Draw your blade Gohan! I thought you said you was going to defend yourself!?" Yamamoto said as flames erupted around the two.

_"I am, _Gohan replied _but I have sworn to only draw my sword if the moment requires it..."_

_"Right now is not one of those moments."_

* * *

><p>Leading them out and away from Central 46 Compound, Kira began to increase the gap between himself and his fellow Shinigami.<p>

"Wait Kira! Toshiro shouted, are you responsible for the deaths of the Central 46 members!?"

"I...

"!"

"What is this pressure!" Toshiro said as the air itself seemed to tremble.

"It's the Head-Captain! He seems to be fighting against someone with equal power!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she felt _the crushing weight of the two combatants even from this distance._

"Tch! What to do?! Toshiro exclaimed, follow Kira or help out the Head-Cap.."

"You actually have three choices to make Hitsugya-taicho." Kira said as he kept jumping the buildings.

"What are you talking about Kira?!" Toshiro said as he easily kept up with the lieutenant.

"You didn't notice that you have a little tail of your own? Well that's to be expected, it has been a busy day."

"Stop beating around the bush Kira! What do you mean I have a tail?!" Toshiro shouted.

"Hinamori-kun has been following you for some time now." Kira replied.

"What are you talking about!? Hinamori is safely locked away...

"By a spell that protects from the outside and not the inside." Kira interrupted.

"..."

"I won't pretend to know about everything that's going on in the Soul Society right now. Kira continued, but I do know that Hinamori-kun is no longer where you placed her."

"Tch! Matsumoto can I leave you to deal with Kira?" Toshiro said as he began to slow down.

"Of course taicho!"

"Then I shall locate Hinamori." Toshiro said turning to leave.

"Be careful Matsumoto.. Toshiro said glancing back, I don't know what game Kira is playing so stay on your guard. I would hate to lose my best lieutenant."

"Your the only Captain that will put up with me, Matsumoto said with a smile. Now go Hinamori may be in trouble!"


	7. Chapter 7 Aizen's Ruthless Attack

Hey my fellow writers and reviewers! Before i start this Chapter i want to say thank you for staying with me even though my grammar isn't that top notch, but it's getting better i promise! But if there is anyone who will proof read my wok that will be great also!

Also in regards to time skips, in this story the land of the dead, A,K,A Soul Society is the slowest of worlds, closely followed by Hueco Mundo, so if two years pass in either Karakura or Gohan's home world only a year would have passed in Soul Society.

Chapter 7 Aizen's Ruthless Attack

_"What do I have to do to make you listen?!"_ Gohan roared as he dodged every slash that Yamamoto aimed at him. _"You are far more stubborn than I remember!"_

"You have no right to be here! You refused the summons of the Central 46 and attacked a Captain! What made you think that they were going to let both of those go without a punishment!?" Yamamoto replied as his frustration grew. "And on another subject... how have you become so young?!"

_"You want me to answer your questions, and yet refuse to listen to mine?_" Gohan said with a shocked look on his face.

"I will have your ans... Yamamoto began.

"!"

"This... _Reiatsu_..." Both Gohan and Yamamoto both exclaimed.

_"Even now we are fighting amongst ourselves when the new generation is making their debut!"_ Gohan exclaimed as he realized that one of the forces he felt was Ichigo's. 'So he was forced to Bankai... Hmm the Kuchiki clan are still producing fine heirs.'

Gathering ki into his two fingers, Gohan caught Ryujin Jakka.

_"Unless your in Bankai.. this amount of power will not help you."_ Gohan said as Yamamoto stared at Gohan's hand.

"There is no way that your the same Son Gohan.. Who are you?!"

_"It doesn't work like that,_ Gohan smiled as he let go of Ryujin Jakka, _you listen to me, and maybe, just maybe I'll tell you my secret."_

* * *

><p>Quickly making his way back to the Central 46 Compound, Toshiro went deeper into the building then he had before.<p>

"Well, well today is full of surprises.. it's been awhile Hitsugya-taicho." Aizen said as he caught sight of the slightly out of breath Captain.

"Aizen?! Your alive? Toshiro said looking back at the Captain in shock, but I saw your body!"

"It seems that your distraction wasn't enough... Aizen said ignoring Toshiro and turning to Ichimaru, whatever the case he still was a fairly good decoy."

'Decoy? Distraction?' Toshiro thought as thoughts began to run riot in his head. "What are you talking about Aizen? Can't you see that Soul Society is in chaos right now?!"

"Exactly as I planned it, Aizen smiled well perhaps not exactly as I planned it but the additional chaos was beneficial to my true goal."

"Your true goal? Toshiro asked suspiciously as he looked around, where is Hinamori?!"

"Where could she be? Aizen smiled as Toshiro's heart went into overdrive, well I guess if you searched this building from top to bottom you might find..

Seeing a body on the floor just behind Aizen, Toshiro used his flash-step to get past both his fellow Captains.'

"Hi.. Hinamori." Toshiro stuttered as he looked upon the body of his best friend.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to alarm you, I guess I should have hidden her or at the very least ground her body to dust before you found her." Aizen replied with the smile still on his face.

"Aizen... Ichimaru, how long have the two of you been working together?!" Toshiro said as he clenched his fist.

"From the start naturally, Aizen replied as he looked at the smaller Captain, ever since I became a Captain I have always considered Ichimaru the right man to be my lieutenant."

"So all this time... you was playing me, Hinamori and your fellow Shinigami for fools!?"

"Now, now Aizen said. If you never knew the real me how can you say that I was playing you for fools?"

"The real you? Toshiro said incredulously, Hinamori worked herself to the bone just for the chance to work with you! You were her idol!"

"Exactly.. Aizen replied, the easiest people to manipulate, are the ones that look up to you."

"Let her death be an example Hitsugya-taicho.. Admiration is the emotion farthest from comprehension."

"!"

Moving swiftly away as Hitsugya's Spiritual pressure increased, Aizen and Gin watched from a safe distance as the young prodigy went into a low crouch.

"Bankai..

**Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"**

Running onto the scene, Captain Unohana and a recently healed Isane stared in shock at the unfolding events.

"Aizen.. i'm going to kill you." Toshiro said quietly.

"Don't use overly strong words, Aizen replied.

It will make you look weak."

Roaring, Toshiro flew at Aizen in a rage, stabbing the treacherous Captain in the chest, causing ice to explode within and around Aizen's body.

"..Hmm."

"What! Toshiro exclaimed, as the 'Aizen' encased in his ice disappeared.

Severely wounding Toshiro, Aizen looked at the surrounding ice as the younger Captain fell.

"It's not the time for it, but it is nice to see snow this time of year." Aizen commented as he walked calmly towards Gin.

"Aizen-taicho... Unohana called causing the Captain to turn and look at her, no perhaps I shouldn't call you that anymore.. Sousuke Aizen."

"Unohana-taicho always a pleasure to see you, how long did it take you to figure out that I was here?" Aizen said with a smile.

"In the Court of Pure Souls, the Purewood Towers residence is the one location that is completely forbidden no matter the circumstances. Unohana replied, if anyone was to prepare for a fake death, then the only place that you would be safest would be the one that is off limits."

"Not a bad conclusion.. Aizen said approvingly, however there are two things that you have, with good reason I might add neglected to include in your theory."

"The first one is not that important so i'll get to it right away. I didn't come here to hide myself. And second.. this isn't a dead body. Aizen added holding up his 'corpse.'

"When did he.. Isane began as she and Unohana looked at the 'body' in shock.

"You seem confused as how I got this into my possession, Aizen smiled the truth is i've had it in my hands the whole time. I only just decided to show it to you now."

"..."

"You still appear to be confused, i'll just show you what I mean.

Shatter...

**Kyouka Suigetsu!"**

* * *

><p>Flying above humans eyes, Piccolo flew around area's that had the most amount of spiritual pressure coming from them, (Ki in his case) until he found a building that was containing little to no spiritual pressure. Suspicious Piccolo landed on the building's roof.<p>

'Of all the places in this town, besides Kisuke's of course this building seems like it has most secrets to hide... perhaps I should investigate this building futh..

"I know your there, Piccolo said as he sensed the slightest of movements, i'm not here to fight...

"That's not the point, a man said as he appeared almost from the air itself, you have appeared on my building without any means of transportation, which leads me to conclude other than your lovely complexion that is, that your not from around here."

"Fair enough, Piccolo replied as he kept his guard up, so how do you want to proceed from this point?"

"That depends, how did you find this place? The mysterious man asked, this place is rather hard to find by normal standards, the very fact that your still alive is impressive, however it is also a problem."

"That's two questions you've asked in the span of five minutes, Piccolo said one direct and one indirect, however if someone was to appear right at my front doorstep that I had never met before, I would be just as curious."

"I can answer your indirect question, however I will see how you react to it before I answer your first. My spiritual pressure surpasses that of the barrier that you have around this building, I can only assume that if a human was to walk into this building they would find nothing out of the ordinary."

"However.. the mysterious person smiled though inwardly he had already known that Piccolo was not a being to be messed with, we both know that we are not ordinary are we Mr Spy?"

"Glad to see that we are getting straight to the point, Piccolo replied so why don't you get your friends to stop stalking me and come out of hiding or i'll make them come out..."

"...Now that is a big problem, what makes you think that there are others besides myself on this building?" The mysterious man continued a and even if there were, I wouldn't tell them to come out unless I thought I had a good enough chance to take you on... which I am not entirely sure about yet."

"Fair enough point, you are just as hard to read as Kisuke Urahara, Piccolo replied, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he allowed me to discover..

"How do you know about Kisuke?! A small girl said as she came out of the building. Answer now or you'll be missing your head!"

"Oi Hiyori! I told you I had this under control!" The mysterious man sighed as the girl began inching out her zanpakuto.

"Good to see that your not stupid, Piccolo commented but you two already knew that I knew Kisuke, or at least you did." He finished as he glanced at the mysterious man. "I felt your spiritual pressure way before I landed on this building, I landed to draw you out."

"Teh! He got you good Shinji!" Hiyori said as she fully withdrew her blade.

"I would advise against using that. Piccolo said not taking his eyes off of Shinji, I don't like hitting women."

"We seem to be at an advantage, Shinji smiled showing his teeth, if we were to fight now you would be at our mercy. So lets cut to the chase, what is your business with Kisuke, and why are you in Karakura Town?"

"I already told you before, I was testing your reaction to the indirect question that you asked me earlier.. and you passed my test. However... Piccolo said putting his fingers to his eyes, I don't trust you enough to divulge anymore information...

**Solar Flare!"**

"Agh! Shinji and Hiyori yelled, startled by the sudden flash of light, giving Piccolo more than enough time to slip away.

'Looks like, there's a lot going on in this town.' Piccolo thought as he flew back to Kisuke's shop.


	8. Chapter 8 Character Update

Chapter 8 Quick Run Down On Skill

Ok I don't really tend to do this kind of thing so i'll do my best to make it good.

Bleach wiki has pie charts showing a rough idea of the Gotei 13 besides the Vizards, overall skills, i'm going to add what they now know from Gohan's teaching into the mix.

i'll make a separate one for the Espada and the Captains who left.

**Starting with** **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto:**

Yamamoto's Original Base Battle Data, Offense (100), Defense (100), Mobility (100), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (60). Total: 560/3000.

Yamamoto's such a bad ass he dosen't need to train that much because his skills are top notch, his only downside being his age having an effect on his speed and strength. Hence forth they will stay the same, however he can use his Reiatsu to add weight to his blows.

I'm going to increase all but the intelligence of these numbers in everyone's Shikai and Bankai to 50 percent each.

Yamamoto, Unohana, Shunshui and Ukitake will be 100 percent as they are the strongest Captains'.

Yamamoto's New Base Battle Data, Offense (100), Defense (200), Mobility (100), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (60). Total: 760/3000.

Shikai: Offense (100), Defense (300), Mobility (100), Kidō/Reiatsu (300), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (60). Total: 960/3000

Bankai: Offense (100), Defense (400), Mobility (100), Kidō/Reiatsu (400), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (60). Total: /1160/3000

Now for the lovely Suì-Fēng's Original Base Battle Data: Offense (80), Defense (60), Mobility (100), Kidō/Reiatsu (60), Intelligence (60), Physical Strength (100). Total: 460/3000.

Suì-Fēng's New Base Battle Data: Offense (130), Defense (110), Mobility (150), Kidō/Reiatsu (110), Intelligence (60), Physical Strength (150). Total: 710/3000.

Shikai: Offense (180), Defense (160), Mobility (200), Kidō/Reiatsu (160), Intelligence (60), Physical Strength (200). Total: 960/3000.

Bankai: Offense (230), Defense (210), Mobility (250), Kidō/Reiatsu (210), Intelligence (60), Physical Strength (250). Total: 1210/3000.

Unohana's Original Base Battle Data, Offense (100), Defense (80), Mobility (70), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (90). Total: 540/3000

Unohana's New Base Battle Data, Offense (200), Defense (180), Mobility (170), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (190). Total: 1040/3000

Shikai: Offense (300), Defense (280), Mobility (270), Kidō/Reiatsu (300), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (290). Total: 1540/3000

Her Shikai stats apply to her and her Shikai's physical form.

Bankai: Offense (400), Defense (380), Mobility (370), Kidō/Reiatsu (400), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (390). Total: 2040/3000

Byakuya's Original Base Battle Data, Offense (90), Defense (80), Mobility (90), Kidō/Reiatsu (90), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (70). Total: 510/600.

Byakuya's New Battle Data, Offense (140), Defense (130), Mobility (140), Kidō/Reiatsu (140), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (120). Total: 760/3000.

Shikai: Offense (190), Defense (180), Mobility (190), Kidō/Reiatsu (190), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (170). Total: 1010/3000.

Bankai:Offense (240), Defense (230), Mobility (240), Kidō/Reiatsu (240), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (220). Total: 1260/3000.

Komamura's Original Base Battle Data, Offense (100), Defense (100), Mobility (40), Kidō/Reiatsu (50), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (100). Total: 470/600.

Komamura's New Base Battle Data, Offense (150), Defense (150), Mobility (90), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (150). Total: 720/3000.

Shikai: Offense (200), Defense (200), Mobility (140), Kidō/Reiatsu (150), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (200). Total: 970/3000.

Bankai: Offense (250), Defense (250), Mobility (190), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (250). Total: 1220/3000.

Kyōraku's Original Base Battle Data, Offense (90), Defense (90), Mobility (90), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (70). Total: 530/600.

Kyōraku's New Base Battle Data, Offense (190), Defense (190), Mobility (190), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (170). Total: 1030/3000.

Shikai: Offense (290), Defense (290), Mobility (290), Kidō/Reiatsu (300), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (270). Total: 1530/3000.

Bankai: Offense (390), Defense (390), Mobility (390), Kidō/Reiatsu (400), Intelligence (90), Physical Strength (370). Total: 2030/3000.

Hitsugaya's Original Battle Data, Offense (80), Defense (80), Mobility (90), Kidō/Reiatsu (90), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (80). Total: 500/600.

Hitsugaya's New Battle Data, Offense (130), Defense (130), Mobility (140), Kidō/Reiatsu (140), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (130). Total: 750/3000.

Shikai: Offense (180), Defense (180), Mobility (190), Kidō/Reiatsu (190), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (180). Total: 1000/3000.

Bankai: Offense (230), Defense (230), Mobility (240), Kidō/Reiatsu (240), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (230). Total: 1250/3000.

Kenpachi's Original Battle Data, Offense (100), Defense (80), Mobility (60), Kidō/Reiatsu (0), Intelligence (50), Physical Strength (100). Total: 390/600.

Kenpachi's New Battle Data, Offense (150), Defense (130), Mobility (110), Kidō/Reiatsu (50), Intelligence (50), Physical Strength (150). Total: 640/3000.

Shikai: Offense (200), Defense (170), Mobility (160), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (50), Physical Strength (200). Total: 880/3000.

Bankai:Offense (250), Defense (220), Mobility (210), Kidō/Reiatsu (150), Intelligence (50), Physical Strength (250). Total: 1130/3000.

Mayuri's Original Battle Data, Offense (70), Defense (70), Mobility (40), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (50). Total: 430/600.

Mayuri's New Battle Data, Offense (120), Defense (120), Mobility (90), Kidō/Reiatsu (150), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (100). Total: 680/3000.

Shikai: Offense (170), Defense (170), Mobility (140), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (150). Total: 930/3000.

Bankai: Offense (220), Defense (220), Mobility (190), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (200). Total: 1130/3000.

Ukitake's Original Battle Data, Offense (90), Defense (90), Mobility (70), Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (40). Total: 490/600.

Ukitake's New Battle Data, Offense (190), Defense (190), Mobility (170), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (140). Total: 990/3000.

Shikai: Offense (290), Defense (290), Mobility (270), Kidō/Reiatsu (200), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (240). Total: 1390/3000.

Bankai: Offense (390), Defense (390), Mobility (370), Kidō/Reiatsu (300), Intelligence (100), Physical Strength (340). Total: 1890/3000.

These are just my opinions so, yeah... my stats for the new Gotei 14!

And FYI Gohan Full Power can beat all of them if they don't use their Bankai.

If they use Bankai he would use **Kaio-ken**.

Anything higher is overkill!


	9. Chapter 8 Gohan Reveals Himself

Chapter 8 Gohan Reveals Himself

"_You heard that right? _Gohan said as he and Yamamoto heard about Aizen's treachery during their little skirmish, _It seems that you have bigger problems right now."_

"He's right Yama-ji Shunsui said, the longer you two are fighting, the more chance that Aizen has to accomplish his goals."

Silent, Yamamoto stares at his pupils before returning his gaze to Gohan.

"So what's the plan? Are we going to continue to watch you two fight or go and stop Aizen?" Ukitake asked.

_Your students are quite correct, the man that has just arrived at the _Sōkyoku Hill, _with Rukia Kuchiki I might add, is stronger than most of Soul Society's current Captains.' But he seems to have an item that can elevate power levels. _Gohan said with a frown. _I have never sensed anything like it before."_

* * *

><p>"You have some very interesting comrades.. Kisuke. Piccolo said as he made his way to the shop owner. This world is indeed very special.. I very much doubt that many other worlds would be as populated with people with such spiritual energy."<p>

"Tessai I think that since Mr Piccolo-san here has met our 'special criteria' I do believe that we can include him into our plans. Kisuke said as he glanced at Piccolo, his power is far greater than I thought."

"You said that you realized why you was sent here instead of your student, may I ask why?" Kisuke asked.

"The answer to that is simple, I was sent here to train you for what will come in the future. Our method of arrival has effected this world atmosphere and perhaps the ones connected to it. You probably haven't noticed it yet, but in time you will." Piccolo finished.

"But before that time comes, you want to train us for when it starts to affect our atmosphere." Kisuke surmised.

"It may not be that drastic, Piccolo agreed but it will change everything, perhaps allowing for a different power source for ally and enemy alike. And that is the real reason that I will train your comrades. For many races have a bad habit of becoming greedy and violent when they acquire new sources of power or wealth. That is why children are so valued because they don't truly understand the reason for either of those things."

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought that it would be so easy to remove it, Aizen said as he removed Kisuke's Orb Of Distortion from Rukia's body, using the ritual that Kisuke had created for removing the item. Impressive technique, Aizen continued as the hole in Rukia's chest closed up, it doesn't seem to leave any wounds on the user or the person doing the ritual itself... however."<p>

Holding out Rukia by the scruff of her neck, Aizen turned to his ally.

"I no longer have any need for her, would you do the honours.. Gin?"

"Tutt, tutt, I always have to clean up your leftovers don't i Aizen-taicho?" Gin mockingly grumbled as he drew his blade.

"Shoot to Kill

**Shinzo.."**

"!"

""Ni-sama.. Rukia said as Byakuya appeared and stopped Gin's blade with his body. Why.. why did you save me?" She asked as the blade was painfully retracted from his body.

"I'm surprised that you can still move with wounds like that Captain Kuchiki." Aizen said as he placing his hand over his sword hilt as he began to walk over to the wounded Captain.

"Hmm?" Aizen said as he looked into the sky.

"Let's go Jidanbou!" A woman shouted as she appeared in the sky on the shoulder of a giant man.

""That voice it couldn't be..!" Ichigo said as he too glanced up at the sky.

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle. Hado number 63...

**Raikōhō!" **The woman shouted as a yellow light sprung from her hand and hit the spot that Aizen was standing in.

Evading the blast, Aizen began to reach for his blade.

"Don't move.. Yoruichi said appearing alongside Sui-Feng, and holding him in place with their swords, if you move a single muscle.."

"I'll cut off your head." Sui-Feng finished.

"..I see." Aizen said shifting his gaze between Yoruichi and Sui-Feng.

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi said as Jidanbou landed with the woman.

"Hey Yoruichi!" Kukaku said from her lofty perch. "I had some time on my hands and I was curious about the new power I sensed... Looks like your having a party!"

'How can I top them? Their way too good Gin smirked, but I think I know a way.' Lifting his arm, Gin is about to speak.

"Move and i'll cut you!" Rangiku said as she appeared and grabbed his wrist.

'So it's you.' Gin thought. "Sorry Aizen-taicho, i slipped up."

Turning his head as much as Sui-Feng would allow, Aizen glanced at Gin.

"This is as far as you go." Yoruichi said.

"Hmm, what was that?" Aizen said sounding rather calm for a man with a sword at his throat and a sword barring his movements.

"Can't you see how the tables have turned? Yoruichi replied, you are out of options."

Appearing swiftly the healthy Vice Captains and Captains appeared.

_"Ho.. so this is Aizen, _Gohan said from beside Yamamoto and Sasakibe, _he does have a shocking amount of spiritual pressure."_

"Aizen how could you?" Ukitake said as he stared at him.

"This is your end Aizen." Yoruichi stated firmly.

"Your right it is the end, Aizen agreed with a smile as he glanced in Gohan's direction, the end of my days as a Shinigami."

_"Get away from him Yoruichi!"_ Gohan shouted in concern.

Eyes widening, Yoruichi immediately backed away from Aizen along with Sui-Feng, as a yellow light came down from the sky came down and enveloped Aizen.

"Menos Grande?!" Sui-Feng said as she glanced up at the sky as it was opened up by two creatures.

"With Gillian? Omeada said as other creatures began to reveal themselves, just what is going on today!"

"No it's not just them! A Soul Reaper guarding Tosen said, there's something bigger behind them!"

Moving swiftly away as more yellow light enveloped Tosen and Gin, Rangiku and the Soul Reaper who was guarding Tosen looked frustrated.

"Trying to run away!? Another Soul Reaper said as he drew his sword i won't let..

_"Stop.. _Gohan sighed, _those men are out of your reach. The light that is currently protecting them is called Negashion, Menos use it to protect their own kin. The inside of that light is it's own world, and the minute it touched them they were safe from any and all harm. Any Shinigami who have fought a Menos knows this."_

"GET BACK DOWN HERE, TOUSEN!" A Captain shouted as Tousen was lifted into the sky alongside Gin and Aizen. Why did you chose to become a Soul Reaper? Wasn't it to honour your friend who died?! Wasn't it for justice?!"

"I've already told you Komamura... Tousen said, the path i follow is the one with the least bloodshed. My path is the true justice."

"How far you have fallen." Ukitake said as he looked up at Aizen.

"Your far too proud Ukitake-taicho... Aizen said from the very beginning there was no one standing in heaven, not you, not me not even Kami."

"However, that emptiness in Heaven which is so empty and devoid of life, shall end. Aizen continued as he removed his glasses. From here on out i shall stand in Heaven."

_"Fair point, _Gohan said walking forward with a smile, _but what then? Will you live as a good God or will you seek to erase us from the history books?"_

"Ah the Son Gohan, the exiled Soul Reaper who returned from another world. Aizen smiled, I am most honoured to finally meet you. Please forgive my hasty departure but I have other matters to attend to. But do not not be upset, your arrival is of most importance to me. I do hope to see how far you progress in the world that you left behind."

_"And what about you Mr Fox? _Gohan said as he turned to look in Gin's direction, _your okay with all of this? Ah what am i saying of course you are, you wouldn't be with him for any other reason now would you?"_

Turning to face Gohan, Gin smirked. "What do you think you know about me? You've already labelled me wrong, i'm a snake not a fox and i will befriend or bite who i choose. Think before you speak kid."

"_Oh i am, _Gohan replied _and _now, i see what you truly seek to protect."

"?"

"Ah.. Gohan said as his clothes changed to the customary Shinigami garb, it would seem that it has finally finished. That was quite a lot of knowledge to absorb."

"Oh.. Yoruichi said, oh my."

"Now i'm really interested in this guy, Gin said as Gohan's eyes temporarily went reptilian, white, turquoise and then finally brown. Who is he?"

"I would like to stay and find out but we are out of time, Aizen replied most intrigued by Gohan's transformation. Farewell." Aizen said as the hole began to close.

"Well that could have ended better." Gohan admitted, amidst shocked Shinigami.

* * *

><p>After the hectic battles of the day, the healers of squad four alongside Ichigo's personal healer, were healing the wounded and conversing with the healed. Going towards Ichigo, Gohan asks if he is okay.<p>

Interrupting, Yamamoto states it would be better if this was told in a more secluded area.

"Good stuff! Kenpachi said with a wild gleam in his eye, if he is friends with Ichigo I want to see if he is as tough as him as well!"

"Slow down there Zaraki-san, Shunsui smiled." "Something tells me that there is a lot that we can learn from this young man."

"I agree, may i suggest that we have a formal meeting to discuss the goings on of today?" Unohana requested?

"Yes i do believe that would be best Unohana, replied Yamamoto, but first i do believe it would be best that those of non Captain level are to stay and remain in the healing bay of squad four till the ending of our meeting."

"I am not keeping things from those that have helped me, if i'm going then Ichigo comes as well." Gohan stated.

About to argue, Sui-Feng was stopped by Yamamoto. "Very well then but only Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto conceded.

"You sure about me coming Gohan? Ichigo questioned, I thought you would have preferred to do this by yourself."

"Yes I am sure, what may be said may have some importance to you."

"Well if your sure." Ichigo smirked.

"Yes i'm sure Gohan said rolling his eyes, just tell your friends your going to be a while."

Nodding, Ichigo went off to do just that.

* * *

><p>Location Change: First Barracks...<p>

Arriving at the Head Captains' base of operations, the Captains' are all interested in getting the low down on the young man who seems to know so much about the Head Captain.

Walking into the barracks the Captains' take up their usual places, waiting patiently as Ichigo and Gohan enter.

"It sure has been awhile since i was in here last, Gohan said looking around. You guys sure have been busy."

"Going against my better judgement i have spared you yet again, at the very least you could tell me why you have risked your life to return. Yamamoto questioned, it must be of great importance."

"Very well, Gohan said as he closed his eyes, first things first could you put up a strong barrier? Actually it would be easier if I did it. Word of caution! Gohan grinned i would raise your spiritual pressure regardless if my barrier works."

Eyes going reptilian, Gohan roared as he powered up causing the Captains' to quickly follow his request unless they wanted to be knocked out by the sheer amount of spiritual pressure coming from his body.

"What is this power?! Yamamoto said as he had to exert even more pressure than usual just to stand upright, he definitely did not have this kind of reiatsu when we last fought!"

Calming down, Gohan sighed. "Sorry about that, the body is still new have to get used to all the additional features. Let me begin my tale, a tale about a man, a wish and a changed fate."

"My adopted great grandfather Son-Gohan was a Soul Reaper from this world. He was of Vice-Captain level and was amongst some of the strongest of his time, however his Captain had a certain lust for battle that grew to be a problem that no other Soul Reaper noticed, and to be fair how would they? You were fighting against both the Hollows and the Quincy at the time so you had other more pressing matters to deal with, so Gohan just kept tabs on his Captain. As the war with the Quincy began to come to a close, and we began to value things like Honour and Justice, Gohan to worry more about his Captains' state of mind, he could see that even if the war came to an end his Captain would continue to seek them out, for they were greater sport than Hollows."

"And one night he made his choice, a choice that decided not only his own life but the fate of Soul Society itself..."

Flashback: one thousand nine hundred and ninety years prior to current day...

'Kiganjo-taicho! Gohan said as he stopped his masters blade from striking yet another Quincy, that's enough! They don't want to fight any more! You've made your point let's leave this old man alone."

Appearing to heed Gohan's words, Kiganjo turned away only to turn back and if not for Gohan's swift guard, would have meant certain death for the old man.

"Run! Gohan shouted to the man as he held off his Captain i can only hold him for so long!"

"Thank you! the man said as he ran away, i won't forget this!"

Keeping his master in place until he felt the man's reiatsu go out of his range, Gohan glared at his Captain. 'Kiganjo-taicho! Enough, you've caused enough bloodshed for today! Let's go home."

"I've yet to have my fill! Kiganjo said as he smirked and if you will not let me hunt.."

Dodging his Captains' attack, Gohan stared at his outfit in shock where the sword had slashed him, "so it has come to this Gohan sighed. Drawing his sword he face his Captain. Captain please come to your senses, i do not wish to...

"Enough talk! Kiganjo said as he slashed again, i won't go home unless i'm unconscious or dead!"

* * *

><p>"That night ended badly for both fighters and that man, though grandpa only found out later, for the man that he had spared that night from his Captains' lust for bloodshed would later be attacked by Hollows." Gohan finished.<p>

Intriguing! Mayuri said, as he clasped his hands together, and who was the Quincy that you saved?"

"A man called Soken Ishida, Gohan said. Why is it of some importance to you?"

"Indeed it is, far more than you know, but you was telling your tale and i wish for you to continue." Mayuri said with a smirk.

Giving Mayuri a suspicious look, Gohan continued, "Gohan managed to fend off his Captain but he did have to knock him out or he would have gone on a rampage. However knowing that the Central 46 would not look kindly on this, he had Kiganjo sent back to his division until he could figure out what to do. Unfortunately Central 46 did get wind of what had occurred and demanded his immediate presence, but by then Gohan had, had enough of Soul Society, the war, Central 46 everything and so he left."

"Only to be hunted by myself.. Yamamoto said as he rubbed his beard, now i begin to see."

"Once he left Soul Society he came upon Urahara Kisuke, and in time the two found a way to go to different dimensions, it was untested and very risky, but my namesake had nothing to lose, and thus he became the first to go to another dimension."

'Urahara Kisuke?! Mayuri seethed, even in exile you continue to surpass me!'

"This however had a negative effect on this world and the world that Gohan went to, for since nothing had come from the world that he was sent two it caused an imbalance in the worlds. I am here to correct that balance." Gohan finished, "I am not the Gohan who left, i am the wish that he asked for, the wish for peace that came at a cost and the man who will honour his memory by protecting the world he held dear."

"So who are you? Unohana asked, and may i also ask.. what are you? you seem to have an additional body part that humans don't usually have." She said as she glanced at his tail.

"Oh... Gohan blushed, you mean this? He said as his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist, this is where my part in the story comes in, my father is from a alien race known as Saiyans. Human in physical form, they had two things that separated them from humans, one they were born with a tail and two they loved to test their strength against worthy adversaries."

"My fathers self-proclaimed rival Vegeta, who is another Saiyan, likes to tell this story so that my "clown of a father" will at least know about our people, the planet that my ancestors lived on, due to their original planet being destroyed by one of their own race by accident, they shared with beings called the Tuffles. Not as strong as the Saiyans but far smarter, the peace loving Tuffles and my ancestors eventually had a war to decide the planets true Tuffles, a peace loving race would have been fine with sharing the planet with the Saiyans but their battle lust was too strong and, with no way to get to another planet, if the thought had even crossed their minds which i doubt, they began their war. At first it was a balanced war, with the advanced weaponry the Tuffles were able to hold their own for a time and soon it even looked like they had a chance of winning. Unfortunately fate apparently had other plans that day. This is where the tail of the Saiyans first showed it's true purpose, to change those who have a Saiyan tail who look at it to grow to skyscraper proportions whilst taking on the outlook of a great ape, which came to be known as the Oozaru."

"This explosive increase in strength and sheer mass allowed them to completely destroy the Tuffles, leaving King Vegeta, Vegeta's father the ruler of the entire Saiyan race."

"A year after, the planet was visited and then conquered by the intergalactic tyrant Frieza who soon after taking over the planet drafted in Saiyan warriors such as Vegeta to serve as soldiers in his army under the Planet Trade Organization. All apparently went well on the surface until our other ability came to Frieza's attention."

"Your other ability?" Ukitake asked.

"You know the old saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger correct? Well the bodies of Saiyan's take that motto seriously. This ability goes by the name Zenkai, a trait genetically exclusive to us Saiyan jinn. The ability allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries."

"So to cut a long explanation short, every time that Frieza, sent one of my ancestors out to ready more planets for selling and got heavily damaged, after returning and getting healed, their battle strength was restored and increased by a substantial amount."

"So what your saying is that if we were to cut you down and leave you for dead and you somehow managed to get to a healer... Unohana began.

"Yes the next time that you came at me I would be a lot stronger than the time you first fought me." Gohan replied confirming her suspicions.

"But Gohan said, continuing where he left off, as the power increase kept going and we got stronger, Frieza began to fear our power. And in his fear he destroyed Planet Vegeta, nearly eradicating the entire Saiyan race. Only four pure-blood Saiyan survived the destruction: my father Goku his rival Vegeta his subordinate Nappa and my uncle Raditz as they were not on the planet at the time. Once Vegeta discovered that his father's planet had been destroyed, Frieza lied to him saying that a asteroid had hit their world, and offered him, his subordinate and my uncle continued employment in return for eventual wealth."

"This Frieza, he really destroyed your race just because he feared your power?" Shunshui asked.

"Yes" Gohan replied.

"But there must have been a reason for the genocide, of your race right?" Ukitake said in frustration.

"Besides our power increases? Yes but that part of the story I must keep to myself until you have gained my trust." Gohan said simply.

"Impertinent whelp!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi said looking like he wanted to strangle the man and not only for his rudeness, but also because he wanted to know as much about his skills before he used him as a guinea pig.

"I apologize if I sound rude, Gohan said looking directly at Mayuri, but I have as much right to hold my peace as anyone in this room." Gohan replied not raising his voice but making it very clear in his voice that he would not be pushed into a corner.

"Anyway he continued once the ominous silence faded away, whenever Frieza wanted a planet to sell but not totally in ruins, he would have the Saiyans send out babies to ready the planet in space pods. For as i already mentioned, if a Saiyan looked at the light of the full moon they would become the mighty Oozaru and destroy all resistance. And so my father was sent before the destruction of his home planet only to land in the planet that Gohan had been sent to."

"There is much more to this story but that will have to wait, because like i said... i barely know any of you." Gohan finished.

"So your not entirely human are you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Only half by my mothers side, why does that worry you? Gohan asked as he removed and neatly folded up his Shinigami robes, wow that's so much better! How did grandpa ever get used to this?"

"No it just makes sense as to how your abnormally strong and fast." Ichigo replied still shaking his head in wonder.

The discussion coming to it's conclusion, Yamamoto asks where Gohan will be staying.

"Well right now I'm homeless until I can find a place to sleep, since I don't know anybody around here. i would need to get used to everything again." Gohan stated.

"Don't worry about that Gohan, Yoruichi said you'll be coming with me, I know a perfect place."

* * *

><p>Back at the Sogyoku Hill, Orihime and the others are talking about Gohan and his connection with Ichigo.<p>

"Well from what I saw Gohan-kun sure seemed really nice" Orihime said.

"What are you talking about Orihime? Uryu said. We barely know the man, he could be a enemy trying to get into our good graces."

"Now why would I need to do that?" Gohan said, appearing right before them, with Yoruichi making Orihime squeal in surprise, he proceeds to formally introduce himself.

However the introductions are cut short when Rukia sees that he has returned.

"Thank you for saving me, but i have a question for you. Rukia asked as she walked up to the group, who are you and why exactly are you here?"

Standing up a little straighter, Gohan answers the question. "My name is Son-Gohan, but you can just call me Gohan, i'm here to fix what someone else broke."

Looking at Gohan with interest, the Vice-Captains' and Lieutenant's said their good-byes and returned to their barracks. Before Ikkaku and Yumichika of squad eleven leave, Gohan tells them that as one of the other requirements for staying was that he had to face their squad's strongest fighters and their Captain the following day.

With a smirk on their faces, they told him that they looked forward to it. "As long as it's a beautiful fight I will be fighting to my best ability Gohan." Yumichika said.

Leaving the group Gohan returned to Ichigo and his friends, "i sensed your power increase when i was with Yamamoto. Gohan said you've got quite a powerful Bankai."

"That wasn't my Bankai... Ichigo sighed, i didn't get to finish my training because of the way you arrived."

"But that was... Gohan, began before stopping, so your like me. Gohan sighed, inherent abilities that you got from another parent kicked in for you."

"Something like that." Ichigo said in a way that told Gohan not

to push him any further on the matter.

Glancing at the two, Yoruichi reminds them of the task at hand. "Well Gohan I'm taking this lot back to Kūkaku's you coming with me?"

"Yes I will, Yoruichi-san." Gohan smiled

"I want something in return for this though." Yoruichi demanded in a joking manner.

"What would you like?" Gohan asked.

"The best foot massage in the world!"

"Bit of an odd request but sure, I don't see any problem with that." Gohan smirked.

"Very well then Gohan, she said surprised that he would accept the odd request, I'll hold you to that. Gripping on to the back of his outfit Yoruichi, tells the others to hold onto her. Ready?"

Confused but game, the others nod. "Okay Gohan do your thing." Yoruichi said.

"Yes Ma'am." Gohan said the group disappeared from sight.

Re-appearing outside Kūkaku's house, they almost fall to the floor.

"What, was that!? Uryu asked, that wasn't Shunpo, nor a Quincy technique."

"Instant transmission, a technique from my father that my body subconsciously mastered and the best way to travel besides Shunpo." Gohan finished.

Stunned by the way they appeared, gate keepers Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, tell Kūkaku that she has guests. Coming to the door, Kūkaku says if it's just Yoruichi she doesn't have any milk. Seeing Gohan and the others at the doorway however she lets them in.

* * *

><p>"So Aizen has defected huh?" Kūkaku said as she casually smoked on her pipe.<p>

"Yes this seems to be the case." Yoruichi replied.

"Well it looks like bad times are coming for all of us, so I hope you train hard."

"We will do Kūkaku-san." Orihime replied.

"And you, she said turning her attention to Gohan. You just got here and already your making a ruckus. Well i'm looking forward to the coming days she smirked, i'm sure that things are going to get really wild around here."

"My mentor has taught me that when your thrust into a new environment you should be careful and never let your guard down and above all else try not to get mixed up into someone else's problems. However i am not my mentor, i am my fathers son and i will protect the innocent." Gohan replied.

"Hmm, kid you remind me of my brother. Kūkaku said, he was also out to protect and serve the people."

"That's great! Am I going to get to meet him?" Gohan asked.

Putting a hand on his shoulder as Kūkaku's expression turned melancholy, Yoruichi shook her head and whispered. "You won't be able to Gohan, her brother was killed by Rukia when a hollow took control of his body."

"That's awful! Gohan managed to whisper back. No wonder Rukia didn't come here with us, she must feel so bad about what she did even though she had no choice."

"Kūkaku, Yoruichi said Gohan doesn't know his way around yet, would it be possible for him to stay here for a while? I'd rather keep the other place secret, also there are no real places for him to sleep in there, even if it wasn't."

"Very well but you owe me yet again, Yoruichi. Kūkaku said as she turned away from the Goddess of the Flash. Take him to Kaien's room." She said as she looked at her brother.

"As you wish sis.." Ganju said leading Gohan away as Yoruichi looked at Kūkaku curiously. "You don't even let Ganju go in that room, why the sudden change?"

"To be honest Yoruichi, Kūkaku said as she looked at Gohan's retreating back, i'm not entirely sure, all i know is that for the first time in a really long time i feel that my brother's spirit has returned to watch over this house."

* * *

><p>In another part of the Seireitei, Hitsugya Toshiro is returning back to his squad barracks, mind full of questions that he wanted to ask Gohan. However he knew he would have his chance the next day.<p>

Rushing out from the barracks, Matsumoto bombards him with questions about the new guy.

"Matsumoto, please just let me get in first, that was a long meeting and we found out a lot. Will you send all of the others home? Head Captain said what I am about to say was for Vice-Captains and Lieutenants only.

Content with that response, Rangiku followed her orders and sent away the anxiously waiting squad members outside allowing her Captain to reach his desk in silence.

However the minute she returned she demanded to know all the gossip.

"Okay, let's just start off slowly shall we? Toshiro sighed, first things first his name is Son Gohan, named after a man who was in squad 11 of the Gotei 13 under Kiganjo-taicho, and he is from another world.

Raising his hand, Toshiro stopped his subordinate, it would be faster if you didn't try to interrupt, go and get yourself a drink.. in fact get me one while your at it."

"Hitsugya-taicho? Rangiku said in amazement, why.. stopping herself Rangiku went and got one of her sake bottles and two saucers.

"What a day..." Toshiro sighed as he poured his subordinate a small amount and then proceeding to drink straight from the bottle.

"Taicho! Rangiku said as she watched his face quickly redden. You need to slow down with that!"

"I will when i've finished telling you about the man with Captain-Commander's brothers spiritual pressure... hic"

"HIS BROTHER!?" Rangiku shrieked.

"Shhhhhhhh! Toshiro said, man your loud! Anyway from what Mayuri could tell from the man's reiatsu was that it was not the same man.. hic who had been exiled but someone with his _exact_ reiatsu reading and more. In fact Mayuri said that perhaps the Gohan that had left.. hic had found some way to put his spiritual pressure into another. For even by Shinigami standards he should be dead by now." Toshiro said as he took another swig of sake.

"I had ppplaned.. on not telling you but, I know you... yo..u would have pestered me until I told you what you wanted to hear, so I thought that we could both unwind at the same time."

"But how did we miss him?! Rangiku said pacing around as she downed her saucer, Kiganjo-taicho was very selective of his members even more than Zaraki-taicho, we would have seen..

"Hic.. not if hic, he wasn't seen that much. Toshiro smiled as he placed the bottle down, Vice-Captain Gohan was very loyal to Kiganjo-taicho, hic.. perrrhaps evven more so than Maki Ichinose. And he rarely left his side, so the days where we barely saw Kiganjo-taicho he was out with his loyal subordinate Gohan, and taking care of Hollows and Quincy in the war."

"But why is he here now? Rangiku said in frustration, what are his motives?!"

"Mayuri says, that on the day that Gohan left our world via Urahara Kisuke's contraption, something must have went wrong, and that the man who.. hic has returned in his stead has come to fix it." Toshiro replied.


	10. Chapter 9 Hot Water

I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Tite Kubo.

**Bold** for Gohan's zanpakuto spirits, 'inverted comas' for telepathic speech and attack names **_Bold_ _italics _**for Shenron.

Chapter 9 Hot Water

"Here is your room, Ganju said to Gohan as the two stepped in front of a room which had a picture of a man with green eyes and spiky raven black hair on the far back wall. Do not damage anything in this room or you'll have me and my sister to answer to!" Ganju said trying to intimidate Gohan.

"Thank you Mr Ganju-san, Gohan said as he bowed his head before Ganju. I will care for this room as if it was made of glass."

"Yo...you'd better! Ganju, stuttered flustered by Gohan's peaceful attitude. 'Man this guy is hard to read!' Ganju thought as Gohan turned and carefully placed the Shinigami outfit he had removed prior to entering the Shiba household into the wardrobe.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Gohan said with another bow as Ganju watched him, the Head-Captain wishes for me to fight against Zaraki Kenpachi and his best fighters in the morning so is there somewhere I can have a bath?"

"Yes there is, Ganju replied though it is more of a hot spring, you might not be able to handle it."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Gohan said with a smile, when i need to use it can i count on you to show me where it is?"

"You can count on us young man! Gate Keepers Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, said as they appeared. Ganju-san is just making sure that you don't wreck Kaien-san's room. In fact your one of the only few Shinigami that he has been civil to, Koganehiko said. That can only mean he's taken an interest in you."

"S..shut up Koganehiko! Ganju said blushing, you heard him kid! Ask for their help when you need to use the bath!"

"Thank you Ganju-san, Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment , but I would feel weird calling on so many people, can I please just come to you?"

"O.. oh alright! Ganju sighed as the child turned man smiled happily, as long as i'm not busy looking after my boar!"

"You have animals?! Gohan said excitedly, can I see?!"

"Pah! Like a Shinigami would want to dirty their hands with such 'petty' creatures!" Ganju said with a huff.

"No i'm serious! Gohan said, could I get to see them. Please Ganju-san?"

'Damn, why can't I deny this guy anything?' Ganju thought. "Okay, but on one conditon, if my boar dosen't like you then your to come right back here, alright?!"

"Yes Mr Ganju-san, Gohan said as Ganju led him out and behind the house. I understand."

"Bonnie-chan! Ganju yelled blushing as he did so from Gohan's fierce gaze. What is it, is there something on my face?"

"No Ganju-san, Gohan replied I just didn't know your pig was going to be a..

Eyes going wide, as his boar appeared and upon noticing them, ran full pelt at Gohan.

"Bonnie-chan! Wait! Ganju said as the boar leapt over him and tackled a surprised Gohan to the ground. Bonnie..chan?" Ganju said in amazement as the boar started licking Gohan's face repeatedly.

"Hey... stop that tickles!" Gohan laughed as Bonnie's rough tongue ran over his face.

"What's the hell is goin..g on!? Kūkaku said running out of her house alongside the others due to the commotion. Ganju... am I seeing things?"

"No ne-chan. You aren't... Ganju said also surprised as the boar that they had raised from a piglet and had not really been the same since their brother Kaien's passing, continued to lick Gohan as if she had known him for ages. Just who is that guy?"

Getting to his feet and picking Bonnie up with ease, Gohan stroked the boar's back. "She's beautiful! How long have you guys had her?"

"Ever since she was a babe... Kūkaku said in a daze. 'So Bonnie's taken to him as well.' she thought. I, I need to sit down." Kūkaku said as she began to take a seat on the cold damp earth.

"Lady Kūkaku!" Koganehiko shouted as he quickly put a mat underneath her before she fully sat down.

"It must be because he came out of Kaien's room, Kūkaku sighed. Nothing else."

"He wasn't in there long enough to get enough of his scent on him.. Ganju replied, Bonnie.. Bonnie is reacting to him as if he wa..

"Drop it Ganju! Kūkaku commanded, he probably is just good with animals!"

"So is Saionji, but Bonnie has never responded to him like this!" Ganju argued, I think you was right to take him in, ne-san."

"Am I missing something here? Gohan said looking confused, as he tickled Bonnie's belly, making the boar grunt in enjoyment. If this is bothering you please tell me."

"I can't deal with this right now. Kukaku said standing up with a weird look on her face, Ganju just.. just keep an eye on him ok? Kūkaku sighed, sounding tired, i'll be inside." She finished as she turned and walked back into the house. Glancing back briefly, she stared at the man who had been dropped into her life from the skies and then she glanced at Ichigo. 'Man, it's been a weird day. And it's only going to get weirder.' She thought with a shudder, as she walked back into the house.

"O..kay, Gohan said can someone fill me in?"

"Interesting.. Yoruichi said, sounding very intriuged. Gohan that boar in your hands is very, _very_ important to both Kukaku and Ganju, far more so than I ever truly realized. Ganju was fully prepared to defend you from Bonnie's possible attack but for some reason, the boar took to you as if she had known you for a long time. She has only responded like that for two people, Kukaku.. and her brother."

"You mean Ganju-san? Gohan asked, as the boar squirmed in his grip. "Okay off you go." Gohan said to the boar as he put it down. I'm not surprised it is his boar after a..

"No, not Ganju.. Yoruichi sighed but her older brother, the man that Rukia was forced to put down."

"Oh.. Gohan said, OH! Gohan repeated quickly realizing what that meant, so because of that response she feels awkward around me.. I could just go and live in the Rukon..

"NO! Kukaku yelled as she flew out of the house upon hearing those words, don't you dare!"

Terrified by the sound, Bonnie jumped back into Gohan's arms and just lay there quivering.

"I meant to say that my brother would have given me hell if he was alive and saw me kick you out, Kukaku said as she tried to compose herself. My house is yours for as long as you need it."

"Kukaku... Yoruichi said in surprise. Well there you have it Gohan, you have her blessing... and Kaien's from the look of it." She smiled as Gohan easily calmed down the terrified boar.

"Thank you Kukaku-san, Gohan said with a bow. I won't take up too much of your... pausing mid-sentence when a rumbling sound is heard, Gohan laughed sheepishly, do you have any food?"

* * *

><p>"He is on this planet, Piccolo said as he dodged Kisuke's Kido, but he's far stronger than when we left our world."<p>

"How do you know he's here? Kisuke said as he fired off a volley of binding spells, do you two have some sort of connection of some kind?"

"Yes, we do Piccolo replied as he put his hands together, it seems that Gohan has fully absorbed all of the other Gohan's spiritual pressure.. **Masenko!"**

"**Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime!" **Kisuke yelled as he used his one of his zanpakuto's special abilities to protect him from the blast.

"How come we have to wear these stupid weights! Jinta shouted from behind the two combatants as he and Ururu, fought together. I want to learn how to fly!"

"Have patience, I need to see exactly what your body can possibly do under stress. Piccolo said as he restarted his assult on Kisuke, those weights are my own creation, designed to force you to use your reserves, so you need to be careful."

"Ururu, Piccolo grunted glancing at the girl as he split in to three, your doing well."

* * *

><p>"It has begun, far sooner than I expected! King Kai said from Grand Kai's planet in alarm. Goku can not interfere, the chance of something going wrong is far too high, especially with his track record of coming in at the last momen...<p>

"King Kai." Said a voice.

"Supreme Kai?! King Kai said kneeling quickly at the feet of the approaching smaller but far wiser Kai and his personal bodyguard, you honour me with your presence."

"You do not need to kneel in my presence, North Kai, but just like you I also sense that the son of Goku has begun walking down a path that may lead to the universe's destruction, or a Utopia never before seen by Saiyan or even human eyes. But either path will come at a great sacrifice to Gohan. There is far more to the Son and Ox line than you know North Kai... had I had any prior knowledge of the existence of the Dragon Ball's Gohan would never have been allowed to leave.. and to stop something like that from happening again I had to have a word with their creators... Now none will suffer like Gohan will."

"What do you mean? King Kai said in confusion, Gohan is just a very unique Saiyan child, nothing more."

"Do you think it was a mere chance that those with dark intentions seem to be drawn to this world? It was Gohan's birth that started everything. The existence of the Dragon Ball's, was only heard about once those with desire for power came in search of the source of the energy that even the weakest of beings with the ability to sense Ki could feel throughout the galaxy, but nobody would have believed that it came from a small boy who was afraid of everything. Reincarnated so far from one another so that the mistakes they made in the past would not effect their new lives, who would have thought.. no who would have considered that one small changed destination, one small honest wish would change history so much."

"Son Gohan saved two planet Earth's the day he made that unassuming wish, but now, his actions have unforeseen consequences. It's a bloodline that I would never have thought possible, the child... no Gohan, the son of the saviour of earth, and the reincarnation of the demi-god of wrath's daughter.. The Priestess Mithra."

"Priestess Mithra?" King Kai said in confusion.

"Long ago, in another universe there was a planet Earth, similar and yet different from this one. Supreme Kai began. On this Earth, an advanced civilization known as Shinkoku Trastrium rose to power and unified the nations of their Earth, then known as Gaea. Their protectors, demigods known as "The Eight Guardian Generals" battled to protect Gaea and Shinkoku from a destructive force. These demigods were not born from gods but a group of regular humans who were given the ability by the Shinkoku Trastrium to harness a life-giving energy known as Mantra which was produced by emotions, using their bodies, a reactor that was attached to them at birth and will. As they harnessed and mastered the usage of this 'Mantra', they became more technologically advanced and eventually elevated themselves into a race similar to that of an android. Through activating the Mantra within their bodies, they were able to enhance their physical abilities to a great extent. They used these enhanced capabilities to promote the advancement of civilization and governed the humans that ranked below them."

"Trastrium's growth however came at a cost, the rise of critical levels of pollution and overpopulation, forced 'Gaea' into action. The planet unleashed its natural immune system to restore balance to the world: the Gohma. In the form of billions of mutated animals and creatures, the Gohma's attempts to cleanse the world were barely fought off by Trastrium demigod forces over millennia, with neither side possessing a way to decisively defeat the other. This eternal conflict became known as the War of Creation."

"So they were the cause of their own destruction? King Kai said in disbelief, and you say that Goku's wife is an incarnation of one of them?"

"Yes and no, she is a reincarnation of the daughter of the one of the eight, the most human of them all, Asura the demigod, given the Mantra Affinity for wrath." Supreme Kai replied. "This knowledge was rather tedious to uncover, I had to read through a lot of check-in papers with King Yenma.."

"But you said that they were reincarnated, which means that they were beaten correct?"

"Indeed..."

* * *

><p>Staring at the hybrid in shock. Kukaku and the rest of the stunned onlookers wondered when Gohan was going to stop filling his stomach.<p>

'He's already gone through forty bowls of rice and meat! Kukaku inwardly groaned, perhaps it was a bad idea to allow him to stay.'

"Sorry about that, Gohan blushed as he cleaned out his forty fifth bowl, been in a coma for a while, and this is the first time i've eaten since I left home."

"I'll pay you back for all of it, Gohan said as he gave out a content sigh, just be glad i'm not my father he would have eaten you out of both house and home!"

'Where does he put it all?' Was the thought on everyone's mind as Gohan downed a jug of water. "Now i'm fully active! Gohan smiled as he stacked up all of the bowls, where is your kitchen?"

"Fo..follow me young sir, Koganehiko said almost passing out at the idea of washing so many dishes. It's just down this hall."

"Poor brother, Shiroganehiko said as he started collecting the plates from the rest of the dinners, he is going to be very busy today."

"I'll check on them, Kukaku sighed getting to her feet and taking the dishes from Shiroganehiko, Koganehiko's going to need all the help he can get."

Stepping into the kitchen, Kukaku stared at the hybrid as he cleaned one dish after the other while Koganehiko also stared at him.

"He wouldn't let me clean anything, Koganehiko said turning to Kukaku as he heard her enter, the comparison between him and the late master is too uncanny!"

"Gohan.. why are you cleaning? Koganehiko, was willing to do it for you." Kukaku said as she went up to the hybrid as he cleaned with the same efficiency as he trained, of course without breaking everything.

"I feel bad for having left Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko with all of my dishes, to wash and also where I come from we don't have people to wash up after us. Gohan explained. Consider this as part of my payment, i'll help clean and matain the standards of this house while I am here." Gohan finished as he took the other plates from Kukaku.

"Well, if your sure.. Kukaku said in confusion as she watched him finish of the rest of the dishes, far faster than Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko had ever done it, just don't tire yourself out."

"This won't tire me out at all, Gohan laughed my mom has had me do far more! Would you like something while I sort out the house? A drink or a massage perhaps?" Gohan said wiping his hands after he placed the final plate down.

"No thank... wait did you say massage? Kukaku, said with a smirk I doubt you would be any better than my friends here." She finished still smirking.

"That sounds like a challenge, Gohan replied smirking right back, I do love surprising people, and I accept! In fact i'll give them one as well."

"Well now that does sound fun! Kukaku laughed, it would be rude for me to not take your gracious offer, but how do you plan to give us all a massage? You would be tired after just doing me!"

"I'll show you, Gohan replied as his cheeks went slightly red at her comment. Crossing his arms, Gohan said..

"**Multi-form!"**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking Kukaku-san so long.. Orihime said to Ichigo, they should be finished with the dishes by no...<p>

"Right there! Oh my god rub me right THERE!" came a voice from the kitchen sounding suspiciously like Kukaku's accompanied by very male like grunts of pleasure.

"See I told you I was good!" Yoruichi heard as Gohan returned from the kitchen 30 minutes later with Kukaku in his arms, and Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko just behind him looking very satisfied.

"I am keeping him, Kukaku said a good cleaner, honest and a great masseuse?! Yoruichi consider your debt to me paid in full!" Kukaku said with a red face as Gohan put her back on her feet.

"Indeed, Gohan-san here is very talented, Shiroganehiko said looking very content, I would hate to see him go."

"What happened in there?" Ishida said as his face went red as he began to consider, nothing bad I hope."

"No we just discovered one of Gohan's many talents, Kukaku sighed as she walked over to her usual seating place. Whoah!"

Catching her before she hit the floor, Gohan blushed. "I'll go easier on you next time!"

"Those hands of yours are from the Soul King himself, Kukaku blushed looking very, very satisfied. What can't you do?"

'I've haven't seen Kukaku like this since before Kaien's death, Yoruichi thought as her best friend from childhood laughed as Gohan talked with her. Gohan, you've done the impossible.'

"Well i've been asleep for a long time so I need to go and get back into shape, Gohan said as he stood up. If anyone needs me look up in the sky." Gohan finished as he bowed to Yoruichi and the rest of the seated guests.

"In the sky?! Ishida said in shock as he watched the teen leave the house, what does he mean?"

"Simple.. Sado said as he followed Gohan. Follow him and find out for yourself."

"I'm going with Sado-kun, Orihime said as she also stood. Kurosaki-kun are you coming too?"

"Sure, Ichigo said as he stood up, I never got to finish my Bankai training, so maybe I can finish up the last bits with Gohan."

"Ichigo, Sado said as he walked back into the house, I think you might want to see this."


	11. Chapter 10 The Unleashing

_Be warned this chapter will seem very dark and ooc for some characters, and if you are not comfortable with the idea of human sacrifice then stop now._

**BOLD ALL CAPS **For Chakravartin_._

Chapter 10 The Unleashing

**"Masenko... Ha!"** Gohan shouted as he fired the technique that he obtained from his mentor into the sky before teleporting into the path of the attack and tanking it.

"How is he flying in the sky?! Ishida questioned, stepping out of the house and looking up, I could understand if he was walking in the sky, but to fly unaided.."

"Hey guys! Gohan shouted as smoke from the attack cleared, he waved down at the group. I'll be a while so just hold on okay?"

**"Multi-form!** Gohan shouted as he split himself into five. Now let's really get it it going on!"

Watching in pure shock as Gohan faced off against four exact clones of himself, Ichigo wondered just how powerful the teen really was.

'Gohan, Gohan! Are you there?' Piccolo said as he telepathically communicated with his student.

'Huh, Piccolo?' Gohan thought as he paused midair, giving his clones a free shot.

**"Destructo..Disc!**

**Big Bang..Attack!**

**Kamehame.. Ha!**

**Special Beam.. Cannon!"**

'Finally i've managed to make contact with you! Piccolo grunted as he got hit by Benihime, I see that you arrived safely.'

'Yeah I did, Gohan replied as he enhanced his muscles the minute the attacks made contact with his body, I met some interesting characters.'

'Did you meet a man called Kurosaki Ichigo?' Piccolo said as he grabbed Kisuke and flung him like a ragdoll.

"Why is he just standing there like a sitting duck? Ishida said as he observed Gohan's stance, it's almost like he's being distracted by something."

'Yes I did, Gohan said as he flew at the five clones. How do you know about him?'

'Let's just say that i've met some interesting characters of my own, Piccolo grinned as he watched Kisuke recover from the throw, and then fired a Kido at him. What is the man like?'

'He's a lot like me hidden power wise, Gohan grunted as he was attacked from all angles. He has two sources of power, one that he is aware of and is trying to... I don't remember seeing or having that attack. Gohan said as the clone on his left fired a fist shaped ki blast. And yet... it looks so familiar.'

"That looks just like my attack.. Sado exclaimed as he watched the battle progress, how does he know it?"

"Bakudo 63...

**Sajo Sabaku!" **The clone on his right shouted as Gohan prepared to defend himself from the blast from the clone above him.

"!"

_**'Give him a second father, he is also training..'**_

'...Shenron?! Gohan and Piccolo said at the same time, diverted long enough by the arrival they were left wide open.

"**Benihime!" "Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" **Kisuke and Tessai yelled.

"**Big Bang.. Kamehameha!" **The remaining Gohan clones shouted as they went back in to one another to fire the attack.

"**Barrier!" **Gohan shouted as the attacks came within striking distance.

"**Barrier!" **Piccolo shouted at the same time, causing a shield to envelop his body and protect him from the attacks.

"GOHAN!" Ichigo shouted as smoke enveloped the hybrid.

_**'Bad timing? **_Shenron said, sounding amused. **_It seemed like a good time to reveal myself.'_**

'You sound better. Piccolo said signaling to Kisuke and Tessai to pause the training, well better than you did back on the Lookout.'

_**'Sorry about that father... i'm better now, being reborn will do that for you.'**_

'Gohan.. Piccolo sighed as Gohan became one again. Looks like we have to start training you again.'

**'**Yep!'

* * *

><p>"GOHAN! Chi-Chi screamed, as she woke from her nightmare. Oh yeah I forgot.. he isn't here anymore.."<p>

"Chi-Chi? Goku said in concern as he came back from the bathroom, are you all...

"Waaaa! Waaah!"

Getting up from the bed, Chi-Chi walked over to the cot in the corner. "There, there Goten, she sang as she picked up the little boy, everything's going to be alright.."

"Same nightmare?" Goku questioned as he walked over to his wife.

"Sort of, Chi-Chi replied only it was far more vivid than the ones before it was almost like I was getting tortured."

"But you said you keep dreaming about being held in some form of cage while your **ENERGY** was being sapped from you, Goku said. What kind of cage can do that to someone?"

"I keep telling you Goku that it's not a normal cage.. Chi-Chi sighed, bags under her eyes showing how much her dreams were affecting her sleep and health. It's not even my body in the dream.. it's someone elses, whenever I look at the glass that is holding me, I see another face staring back at me."

"These dreams are getting way to serious! Goku said sounding worried, when was the last time you had a good nights rest?"

"The day you came back from King-Kai. Chi-Chi replied as she got up, ever since then i've been having these dreams, though now.. I don't think their merely 'dreams.'"

"So what do you want to do? Goku asked showing how much he had changed since Gohan's departure, you want to see the doctor?"

"No Goku, I already told you I need to see Baba! Chi-Chi said, can't you just use your instant transmission and find her?"

"Chi-Chi no one knows where Baba is.. I already told you, King-Kai won't tell me and Master Roshi and his sister live different lives, he dosen't get involved in what she does and she dosen't get involved in what he does."

"But she's been gone for five years! Isn't he even going to worry a little bit?!"

"Chi-Chi, if I could find her I would, Goku responded but I can't sense her ki on the Earth anymore, even if she lowered it to her best ability, I would still be able to sense her, she's ethier left this planet or she's getting help hiding."

* * *

><p>Deep, deep in the most god forsaken parts of the world, Fortune Teller Baba, sought out the means and strength to make even the God's listen to her. Finding nothing but scorched Earth and the scum of the planet she regretted her choice and was about to leave when a well built man, clad in dark red robes appeared as she was about to leave and told her of a place that even he a devout worshipper of 'Satan' feared to tread. A place that not even the bravest of souls would venture willingly.<p>

"In order to enter and not go mad, he had said you must kill and bathe yourself in the blood of the first person that you come across upon entering the land."

"Well, Baba said if what you told me is true, then only you have gone there."

"Indeed, smirked the man with missing teeth and a smell that would never go away, the smell of death and evil, are you willing to sacrifice your inner good for power, Fortune Teller Baba? You have already sought to gain strength in the light.. now you turn to the dark in which you have but only taken the smallest of steps. Is your desire for knowledge so great that you would turn on your own allies? For if it is not, then turn back now. There is still time to find other ways."

"What other ways? Baba laughed, I have spoken with Kai's, read the texts of a forgotten race and have traveled both this world and the next, all of which have led me here. I was always meant to come here."

"Perhaps, said the man, but you can still live out your life with the knowledge that you already possess, you need not take this path. Taking out a knife from his robes he held it in his hands. Right now your decisions have led you to the end of the knife, he continued as he pricked his hand, dripping his blood along the blade which turned black, he continued. You decided not to turn to those who care about you for help due to your stubborn ways, but they regardless continue to worry about your safety."

Licking the blade, the man spat at the air.

"Watch, and make your choice.. the man said as his blood froze and spread in the air, creating a one way blood window, showing Baba the worried faces of her friends. You leave behind far more than you realise."

Watching in silence, Baba's eyes began to fill with surprise as she saw how many truly cared about her.

"The one known as Goku cannot enter here, it is so filled with evil that even he cannot come within it's borders without pain. The man said as they watched him talking with Chi-Chi. His heart is that pure."

"I've made my decision, Baba said turning away from the window, my discoveries have led me here, I would not be me if I was swayed so easily from my goal."

"Is that your final answer? The man said as he held out the dagger, for if you wish to leave this place all you need to do is touch the window and think of where you want to be."

"That is my answer.." Baba said taking the dagger from his hands and slashing it across his throat.

"Then say goodbye to the woman you once was...' the man said as if he didn't have blood gushing from his throat. Leading Baba to the entrance of the most forsaken valley in the world, he told her to strip.

"You need to be completely covered from head to toe in blood, or the valley will reject you. And it is not a painless rejection, the man said lifting his robes and showing Baba, his wooden leg. So unless you wish to have mind numbing physical and mental pain, I suggest that you do it. Forget your modesty. For you have begun a new journey."

Striping herself, Baba grudgingly let the man rub his surprisingly thick black blood into every part of her skin.

"The next part will decide everything, by coating yourself in my blood, you have surrendered your soul to the darkness. Now walk forward my dark mistress and become... fallen." The man said as he dropped to the ground.

Walking into the valley, Baba did not look back, if she had done so she would have seen the body vanish, leaving behind the robes which turned to dust and was blown away by the wind.

Making her way deeper into the valley, Baba saw naked mad men and women running around drinking from the gaping wounds that continuously opened and closed on their bodies.

Unfazed she walked on, somehow knowing that this was not the place that she was meant to be. Passing a cottage she heard screams of ecstasy and pain from within and yet she continued until she came upon a cave. A cave that gave off such a dark forbbiden aura, that she knew that she had found the place that she sought.

'Goodbye my friends, Baba thought as she stood in front of the cave. Forgive me.' She finished as she stepped into the cave.

****'WELCOME YOUNG ONE I... ****** AM****** CHAKRAVARTIN****** AND I ******HAVE WATCHED YOUR JOURNEY FROM START TO FINISH. I HAVE CHOSEN TO GRANT YOUR REQUEST. ****Boomed a voice, that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. ****BUT IN ORDER FOR ME TO DO SO, FIRST SWEAR TO ME IN YOUR ANCIENT NAME YOUR OBEDIENCE.'****

Kneeling on the floor crystal ball floating above her, Baba shouted. "I IANARU ABAB PLEDGE TO FOLLOW CHAKRAVARTIN, IN THIS LIFE AND THE NEXT FOR ALL ETERNITY!" She finished as the skies darkened and lightning struck the ground outside, a mark appeared on her lower breast.

**"THEN MY LOYAL FOLLOWER... TAKE MY ESSENCE INTO YOUR SOUL!"**

Screaming, Baba's body was lifted into the sky as golden strings came out from the darkness of the cave and wrapped around her body in a cocoon.

_"_Such knowledge.._._** **SUCH POWER!** **Baba yelled as her skin turned smooth and her body was restored to it's prime_. _**BUT THE PAIN..."**

**"THE PAIN!"**


	12. Chapter 11 The Return Of Chakravartin

**Chapter 11 The Return Of Chakravartin**

'I've just thought of something Mr Piccolo!' Gohan said, hovering in the air as he ended the multi-form technique.

'I know, Piccolo replied as he read his pupil's mind, perhaps we can make the room of sprit and time on this word with the resources at our disposal.'

_**'That's no problem, **_Shenron said as he also read their minds,** _however i'm just going to make it down your end for now father. Just tell everyone in that underground cave to stay away from the center.'_**

'?'

_**'Sorry about this father! **_Shenron said as he took control of Piccolo's body through Gohan's mental link, and started drawing on the floor of Kisuke's underground training facility. _**There... all done!'**_ Shenron said as the drawing became real.

'But how did you know how to make the building!? Piccolo said in shock as Kisuke and the others, gaped at the building right before them. You were not made until after I had come to the Earth which was a long time after the creation of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!'

**_'From both you and Gohan's memories..._ **Shenron said speaking slowly as if he was talking to a child, **_and if your wondering where I got the power.. well._**

Dropping out of the sky, Gohan hit the ground hard.

_**Let's just say I used up a lot of my host's energy...'**_

'So tired Mr Piccolo.' Gohan thought as he passed out.

'GOHAN!' Piccolo shouted as his connection with his pupil grew weak, Shenron! What have you done?!'

**_'I just said I used my hosts energy didn't I?_ **Shenron replied, _but don't worry he's not dead.. just power drained. I wouldn't recommend trying to contact him right now father.. he's recovering.' _Shenron said as he cut the connection.

"Damn it! Piccolo said as he landed on the ground in front of the chamber. Why did he do that?!'

"Piccolo-san... what is that building, and more importantly what is it for?" Kisuke said as Piccolo looked at it carefully.

"It's a gift from my creation.. and Gohan. Piccolo said but he's made some changes to the external and the internal design." Piccolo finished as he opened the door and realized that the chamber was far more enhanced then the one on the lookout.

"This, building is known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, otherwise known as The Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo said as he closed the door, it is used for very intense training and not to be taken lightly. Piccolo finished, and as you all stand now, only Kisuke, myself and Tessai can use it to it's full potential.. so for now i'll just tell you how it works."

* * *

><p>"Whoa what was that?" Gohan said as he opened his eyes. Sitting up he realized he was no longer outside on the cold hard earth. "Hey why is everyone looking so worried?" He finished as he looked around.<p>

"Kid you dropped thirty feet from the sky... and was out for five hours. Yoruichi said as she stood up, we had to have Inoue check your body with her healing technique when you didn't wake up after two."

"Gohan-kun, you have an enormous amount of spiritual pressure, but it takes longer for me to restore spiritual pressure, far longer than doing fatal wounds. Orihime said sounding exhausted, and i'm very sure that I haven't restored it all."

"This.. this is awesome! Gohan shouted making everyone jump, do you remember what I said about the ability of my race Ichigo-san?" Gohan said as he stood and began doing push-ups and press-ups.

"You said something about after every fight.. Ichigo began as his face turned white.. you got... stronger."

"Orihime-chan! Thank you! Gohan laughed as he picked up the surprised woman and spun her around. This makes things a lot easier now! When I start to train Ichigo-san to finish off his Bankai, I can train you guys as well!"

"Wh..who said that we wanted, Uryu began before Yoruichi stomped on his foot and not too kindly, "What Ishida was about to say, Yoruichi smiled is that we would love some training, when you have the time of course."

Putting down the blushing woman with a blush of his own, Gohan smiled before smacking his head, "I completely forgot to ask you guys! How long will you be here for?"

"Hmm about a week I think.. Ichigo said, it gives me enough time to finish my Bankai and for me to learn a little more about you. But that's just me, if you guys don't want to stay I won't force you." Ichigo said as he looked at his friends.

"I'll stay by your side Ichigo, I am also interested in Gohan's abilities." Sado said nodding.

"Did you really have to ask Kurosaki-kun? Orihime said with a blush, but also looking determined, i'll go wherever you will go."

"Well I guess that just leaves you Uryu.. Ichigo smirked, I guess you'd rather be sowing up another one of your Quincy outfits?"

'Doesn't Ichigo know that he too is a Quincy? Gohan thought as he watched Uryu and Ichigo bicker about the honour of the Quincy's, I guess his father hasn..'

"Wait Ishida.. you wouldn't be related to Soken Ishida, by any chance?" Gohan said turning to Uryu, as his brain worked overtime.

"Gohan... Ichigo began as Uryu nodded, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen that day."

"What do you mean, Kurosaki? What day?" Uryu said as his gaze shifted between the two men.

"That's enough for tonight.. Yoruichi interrupted, clapping her hands. We're all exhausted and anymore information at this point, will not be recommended. Gohan, Kukaku we'll see you in the morning." Yoruichi said leading the group minus Gohan and Ichigo out of the house.


	13. Chapter 12 Gohan Vs Kenpachi!

**Chapter 12 A Darkness from the Past**

"Whoa! Gohan said as he woke up from his sleep, what a dream.."

**_**'Your body is remembering a history that is soon to be repeating itself.**_** Shenron said from within Gohan, **_the man that you saw in your dream... he is your mothers father... from her past incarnation."_**

'What do you mean, Gohan said as he went into his inner world, what past incarnat.. whoa.. what happened to my... Gohan exclaimed as he looked around in his mind.. oh yeah, i've got Shinigami powers now!' Gohan laughed as he flew over the mountains and hills that had appeared in his mind while he slept.

**_**'Why do you think that you are so strong? Because you are your father's son? No there is far more to it than that, Gohan. And if fate continues down this way... this time you will lose.'**_** Shenron said as he flew alongside his vessel.

'What are you talking about?" Gohan asked as he tried to make sense of the cryptic dragon.

**_**'**_****_**You will understand better if I show you.' **_**Shenron sighed.

****'Can we come along?'**** Said a voice. ****'Yeah it looks like your going to show him how to hear us.'**** Said another.**  
><strong>**_**  
>'Ah this is unexpected, i had no idea that your body had progressed so far, Gohan.. meet your awakening zanpakuto. <strong>_**Shenron said as two women with distinctive tribal markings appeared along side them within Gohan's inner world. **_**Do not worry if you cannot hear them, for these are you own zanpakuto, and it will take some time for you to hear them.**_****  
><strong>**_  
>'But you can hear my voice can't you?' <em>****Said a bare chested man in white pants just behind the two women.**

'Yes I can, Gohan replied your grandpa Gohan's sword... Ryuu no yaiba.'

**_**'As you come into your powers you will realize that you are no ordinary Saiyan, in fact if you had been born a full blooded Saiyan, you would still be a rarity, not as rare as the Legendary Super Saiyan, but your level would be the next highest.**_****' **Shenron continued as Gohan descended onto a mountain.

'Nice to meet you i'm Gohan, Gohan said with a smile to the three spirits. I hope to become good friends with you all.'

****'Our master is so cute!**** One of the women said blushing. ****And we get to keep him like this!'******  
><strong>**_  
><em>'Gohan chose his successor well.' **Ryuu no yaiba said as he observed the young man chosen to be his next wielder.

'Thank you, I hope that you will continue to have faith in my skills Gohan said blushing from the compliment. And in time I hope to wield you as well as your previous wielder did.'

**_**"Shall we proceed? **_**Shenron asked, **_**we have a lot to get through, also bare in mind that this is only in your head.'**_**

* * *

><p>"It has begun Supreme Kai sighed, sensing the changes on the Earth we shall have a lot of work to do in the coming days King Kai."<p>

"What do you mean Supreme Kai? King Kai asked, now that Gohan has left this world all shall be as it should correct?"

"Great good cannot exist without great evil, the moment that Gohan had made his wish all those years ago, everything changed, the demigods were reborn, half on the planet Earth and the other half... reborn on the world that we now know as the Soul Society. And soon war shall come to both worlds." Supreme Kai explained, "Gohan's wish innocent as it might of seemed has had some big changes, however perhaps this was all meant to happen regardless of the wish, but if that was true then the Gohan of the other timeline would have had the same experience.. however he did not, he fell to the androids. As did the other Z warriors."

"Well it just looks like that was meant to happen on that world, King Kai replied. We already know that in that timeline the Earth has been almost destroyed by the androids, that is why the Trunks from the future came back to change our fate."

"Ah yes, the messenger from the future, he may be young but he has great potential. Supreme Kai said, so many hopeful futures were created when Gohan made that wish.. and so much suffering."

* * *

><p>Having a wash in her onsen, Kukaku sighed. "Nothing like a good clean to wash away the troubles of the day.. but those two.. why have they come now?"<p>

"Because there is something that needs them, Yoruichi said from beside her, you being one of those things, I saw the way that you blushed around Gohan, you haven't blushed like that since Kisuke commented on your dress.. though you did beat him up after he spilt sake on you on purpose." Yoruichi laughed, "That was before you became who you are now. Was his massage that good?"

"Hey! I see what your trying to do Yoruichi! Kukaku said with a furious blush, it's not going to work."

"What's not going to work? Yoruichi said with a CONFUSED look, I was just asking if his massage was that good maybe I might get one. What did you think I was going to say?"

"I...it doesn't matter what I thought!" Kukaku said as she grabbed her pipe and quickly lit it.

'She's way to easy to fluster right now' Yoruichi thought 'so she has some interest in Gohan, this could end well.. or really bad.'

"What about you Yoruichi, what are your thoughts on your latest find?" Kukaku said flipping the tables on her friend.

"M..me? Kukaku, Kukaku.. Yoruichi said as she lay back in the water, he's not on my list, and besides did you not see how he reacted when he caught you or when he picked up Inoue? He is very nervous around women. Any who get to be his first will be a happy person."

"You.. you think he's still a virgin? Not that i'm interested or anything like that, Kukaku said as she fished for info with the subtlety of a charging rhino. But i'm pretty sure he's spoken for."

"He's not Kukaku, I was the first to meet him on arrival, I think it's safe to say that he is very unfamiliar with the ways of the heart."

* * *

><p>The man that the two women was having some personal reveals of his own.<p>

'These people are my ancestors? Gohan said in amazement as he watched, the history of the demigods of Gaea. Well they are less concerned about war then Saiyans I guess...'

_**'But unlike Saiyans they continued to hurt their own planet. **_Shenron replied, _**whether they knew it or not and thus they created their own downfall.'**_

'But, they did know! Gohan said angrily, they sacrificed their humanity and humans for power! And you say that I am descended from these monsters?! Even Saiyans didn't sacrifice their own people!'

**'Gohan...**the smaller zanpakuto said,** you..'**

_**'But not all of them were bad, as you can see your direct ancestor, **_Shenron said as he pointed out a man with golden arms,_** is much like your father and only took life when he was forced to.'**_

_'So Gohan, what do you think about the source of your mysterious power?_ Ryuu no yaiba said as Gohan gazed with sadness at his ancestor._ Was it worth knowing that you are, descended from one who tried and succeeded in saving his world from his allies and enemies alike?'_

'I'm not sure.. Gohan replied, on one hand i'm angry that it was allowed to go on for so long but on the other hand... this Chakravartin person... he was the true threat...'

Nodding at Ryuu no yaiba, Shenron_** continued. 'As I mentioned you are a descendant of this race, and thus possess similar powers in fact, the only reason that you are able to hold my spirit is because you are their descendant. But there is more to this, the demigods were also reincarnated, and their enemy Chakravartin has returned.'**_

Taking Gohan's hand, Shenron showed him what was going on, on his home world.

_**'Baba like you, has decided to become another's vessel, but unlike you, she has become the vessel of a tyrant. And the war over the worlds will begin again. Only with a different outcome.'**_

'Wait, Gohan said as Shenron began to return the two to Gohan's inner world, could I see my parent's before we leave?'

_**'You want to warn them of the threat to their world? As you wish, but be warned by doing so you will speed up Chakravartin's recovery.'**_ Shenron said as he gazed at the hybrid,_** is that what you want?'**_

'You underestimate my family and the people of Earth Shenron. Gohan replied, and from what I have seen so far, we can take Chakravartin but...'

_**'You fear for your mother's safety. **__**She is the reincarnation of Mithra... hmm this will be difficult. Gohan before we go any further, I must explain something very important to you... **__** When you came to this world your body began to undergo a change, a change that your body is still going through... a change that is only going on because you died.'**_

'I... I died? Gohan said sounding shocked but why?'

_**'Because of me, **_Shenron replied looking upset,_** the reason i acted the way I did before we left your Earth was because of an evil ENERGY that was beginning to build up in the Dragonball's, and the dark half of your Saiyan heritage an energy that was given more control when I absorbed the Blackstar Dragonball's. And on the journey to this world, my dark half and my good half battled over control of your soul.'**_

**'Why that good for nothing!'** Began the smaller zanpakuto.

_'Be silent, I am trying to listen, _Ryuu no yaiba said as Shenron paused._ Do you want to know the rest of the tale or not?'_

**'I hope that he explains himself! **Gohan's zanpakuto said feeling more protective of her wielder.** Because if he doesn't i'll!'**

**'You'll do as your told Kaminari, **said the taller zanpakuto,** otherwise we won't get to hear any more.'**

**'Teh.. it better be a good story Inazuma!** Kaminari replied,** or else!'**

_**'As I was saying.. the battle tore you apart from the inside out and we had spent most of our energy fighting one another for possession of your body to fully heal you, so that left one option.'**_

_**'To heal you by repairing your body with our cells.'**_

'You can do that?!' Gohan said as he looked at Shenron in alarm.

_**'We are as strong as the one who created us, but you however are a different case, by becoming our vessel we were able to access far more power than we could have ever imagined. And so using your own ki and our magic we were able to restore you to full health. However.. by doing so we changed your biology completely, you are now one half Human one half Saiyan and part.. Dragon.'**_

'Ho..how can this be? My body feels exactly the same as when I left home!' Gohan screamed as his mind tried to process all of the new information.

_**'That would be down to your Saiyan abilities and dormant powers from your mother kicking in when they sighed,had they not.. you would not have been sane when you entered this realm and would have destroyed everything including yourself.'**_

'So there were.. consequences, Gohan said in shock, but how did I recover so well?'

_**'Because of where you landed, and what you landed in. **_Shenron replied,_** a healing solution was what healed your body and mind.'**_

_'Then we owe Urahara Kisuke our lives once again._ Ryuu no yaiba sighed, _that guy is probably making an IOU as we speak.'_

* * *

><p>An IOU was the last thing on Kisuke's mind as Piccolo led the group into the time chamber.<p>

'Yep he really did make some major changes, Piccolo thought as the room changed the minute Jinta crossed the threshold into the chamber.

"WELCOME PICCOLO, I AM THE ROOM OF SPIRIT AND TIME, AND I AM PLEASED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE FIRST BEING INSIDE THIS ROOM." A voice said from the room itself.

"You can talk?!" Piccolo said in amazement.

"INDEED, GOHAN-SAMA HAS GIVEN ME A SPEECH FUNCTION AND A ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE TO MATCH. HE SAW THE FLAWS AND BENEFITS OF THE TIME CHAMBER THAT HE USED ON HIS HOME PLANET, AND SHENRON-SAMA ACTED UPON HIS WILL."

"Wait, Gohan made this by himself? Piccolo said as he looked at the much larger room size. But how would he have known to?"

"WHEN SHENRON-SAMA LOOKED THROUGH YOUR EYES AND SAW YOUR COMPANIONS AND THE PEOPLE THAT YOU MET ON YOUR TRAVEL THROUGH THIS WORLD, HE KNEW THAT THE PREVIOUS LIMITATIONS HAD TO BE LIFTED. BUT GOHAN-SAMA DID NOT CONSCIOUSLY WISH THIS, SHENRON-SAMA READ HIS MIND AND DREW THE NECESSARY ENERGY FROM HIS BODY. THE END RESULT WAS UNEXPECTED."

"So what are the new limitations? Piccolo asked, another room perhaps or more supplies?"

"YOU ARE MOST WISE PICCOLO-SAMA, BUT YOU HAVE YET TO COMPREHEND WHAT GOHAN-SAMA CAN NOW ACCOMPLISH, UNLIKE BEFORE HE HAS A GREATER ENERGY POOL TO TAP INTO, AND I AM BUT A FRACTION OF THAT POWER."

"So we really need to watch our step.. Piccolo grunted, so enlighten me Rosat, what has Gohan changed?"

"ROSAT... ROSAT.. I LIKE THE NAME PICCOLO-SAMA, THAT SHALL BE MY NAME. GOHAN-SAMA HAS GIVEN ME THE ABILITY TO CHANGE THE CONDITIONS OF THE WEIGHT AND TEMPERATURE WITHIN ME TO THE LEVELS THAT MY USERS REQUIRE, I CAN ALSO EXTEND THE LIMIT OF THE USAGE OF THIS ROOM INDEFINITELY."

"So, in other words.. Piccolo said as he began to smile. You can surpass your previous model."

"IN OTHER WORDS PICCOLO-SAMA I AM ROSAT." Rosat said sounding as if it too was smiling.

"Let me explain, Piccolo said as Jinta looked at the room in awe, the Earth that me and Gohan came from has a similar room to this one, but this room far surpasses the limitations of ours."

"What was the limitations of the one in your world?" Kisuke said as he began to analyse the room that they were in.

"One of the limitations was that you could only ever spend two days of your life time in this room, but you can spend less if you wanted to maximize your training. Piccolo began, any more and you would be trapped within."

"Why such a limit?" Tessai asked.

"Because a normal human can barely stand the conditions of this room without the upgrades, Piccolo replied you see one day outside this room is a year inside."

* * *

><p>'So I have a little brother.. Gohan said as the group returned from their little journey, and he looks just like father..'<p>

_**'They've gotten stronger since we last saw them,**_ Shenron agreed,_** but Baba knows all about the strengths and weaknesses of your family and friends, which of course Chakravartin, will also know due to her being his vessel.'**_

'Teh, why did Baba-san allow herself to be used like that?!' Gohan said, 'Why couldn't she just go to her friends for help?!'

_**'Fortuneteller Baba is much like Vegeta, full of pride and arrogant to the point of foolishness. However until recently she did not have the power to back it up, that power being Chakravartin.'**_

_**'I believe that she took this path due to her fear of you going out of control, and if you did not land where you did.. her fears would have been justified.** _Shenron continued,_** you have an amazing will to help people, just like your father. but you are also part Saiyan and if your Saiyan urges ever surpassed the level that you could control well...'**_

'I get it, if I go beyond what my body can handle I could destroy the universe, or something like that right?' Gohan sighed.. 'but I'm not alone here.. I have you Mr Piccolo and my zanpakuto to watch over me!'

_**'Gohan-sama..'** _Inazuma and Kaminari said.

_'He makes a fair point_, Ryuu no yaiba said with a smile_ however it is about time that you woke up. Shenron has kindly put me at your feet for your battle today. The shape and design of the sword should be familiar.'_

* * *

><p>"Kenpachi-taicho are you looking forward to fighting Gohan-san? Yumichika asked as he constantly made sure that his robes looked perfect, he seems like a man who will battle beautifuly."<p>

"Yumichika, you really creep me out with that 'beautiful stuff,' can't you just enjoy the battle for the battle?!" Kenpachi replied as he clicked his neck.

"Ken-chan! Gohan has arrived! Yachiru said running into the barracks and leaping onto Kenpachi's shoulders, and he looks fresh!"

"He did it without us sensing him?! Ikkaku said, but his spiritual pressure was enormous yesterday.. how did he get past...

"Hey Kenpachi are we fighting or not! Gohan yelled from outside, you've got me waiting!"

"Heh! I'm coming kid! Kenpachi yelled back as he walked out of the barracks.

I've been waiting for this too!"

Looking down from the building opposite, Gohan smiled as he watched the Captain. "Shall we wait for the other members of the Gotei 13 or will your squad be enough?" Gohan asked as he jumped down from the building.

"There will be no need to wait for us." Said a voice.

Appearing out of nowhere, the Gotei 13 landed on the surrounding buildings.

"For we are here.. Yamamoto said as he appered and landed in between Gohan and Kenpachi. It seems you are quite adept at lowering your spiritual pressure."

"Heh.. Gohan said, about that... what you sensed yesterday was my spiritual pressure, what you can't quite pick up is sensing ki. Or in your case my Reiryoku."

"You can chose between your Reiryoku and your spiritual pressure?! Sui-Feng said in shock, you would have to be..

"Alive? Gohan grinned, I am like Kurosaki-san, a human with Shinigami powers, it would be easy for me to switch between the two. Especially as I have full control over my Reiryoku."

"And another reason.. Gohan said as he began to power up, I showed you what I could do with my Soul Reaper powers... now i'll show you what I can do with my powers."

* * *

><p>Phew! Finally getting into this again! and for my guest who left me a review i shall add something that i found while reading another guy's fanfiction to clear up your question.<p>

Dragon Ball Z

Ki is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." The term is the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese term "Chi" (

氣), which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. In the English version of the anime, the term ki is rarely used, usually referred to as "Spirit Energy" or "Energy" instead.

Bleach

The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku (Ki)is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure. This is done by having greater control over their own spirit energy.

(Explains why in Bleach and DBZ, characters fly or simply 'walk on air')

Naruto

Chakra (

チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) or "Ki" gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body.

i got this info from fanfiction writer Uzumaki-Son Naruto so go check him out! Also FYI the reason that Gohan knows that Ichigo is a Quincy is due to having Grandpa Gohan's memories, as Gohan as his time as a vice-captain he hunted Quincy's down by their unique spiritual pressure similiar to ki sensing. and thus Gohan noticed the comparisons to Uryu and Ichigo's ki almost immediately, also Gohan knowing Big Bang Attack? One he already saw it, and as Shenron is now a part of him they have no trouble using the move.

Oh and before i forget! Quincy's are going to be far more adept at ki sensing than Shinigami, like Namekians being better than Saiyan's thus when Gohan and Piccolo start to teach people how to use their Ki human's and Quincy's will be better at picking it up than Shinigami, but on the other hand, Shinigami like Saiyans will be able to make more moves from it.


	14. Chapter 13 Lets Move Out!

_Bold italics for Hollow Ichigo/White/Ogihci_

**Chapter 13 Lets Move Out!**

Powering up to half his maximum base power, Gohan smiled. "I would recommend that you all come at me with your maximum strength..."

'How much Reiryoku does this man have!' Everyone thought as Gohan went into a crouch.

"Begin.." Yamamoto said getting away from the combatants.

"I hope your ready for me!" Kenpachi said, bells jangling as he went straight at Gohan, Ikkaku and Yumichika at his side.

Evading the sword swings Gohan sighed. "Your not listening.. if you don't want to die."

Flicking Ikkaku's sword sheath, Gohan watched the third seat fly several feet away.

"You have to come at me like you want to kill me!"

**"Sake Fuji Kujaku!"**

**"Nobiro Hōzukimaru!"** Ikkaku shouted as he got up from the ground.

"Not bad spiritual pressure... Gohan said with a grin as he watched the two seated members, but you can do more.."

Jumping over Hōzukimaru, Gohan poked Ikkaku on the back. "Dead.. ducking under Fuji Kujaku, Gohan poked Yumichika in the throat, Dead."

"Super dead.. Gohan sighed as he tapped Kenpachi on the chest making the the Captain spew up blood. Again.. Gohan said stop holding back, if you want to really test me you have to come at me with everything."

"Great, this is great! I knew I had another chance of a good fight when i saw you!" Kenpachi roared spitting out blood as he removing his eyepatch.

Increasing their spiritual pressure in order to protect their surroundings, the Captains' are seriously impressed at the battle skill that Gohan is portraying.

"So that's the way your going to play it huh... finally I can see what the eleventh squad can really do.." Gohan grinned as Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku's spiritual pressure jumped.

"I know that you guys are still holding back... I won't ask the reason, but right now for showing me so much i'll return the favour." Gohan said as he drew a line in the floor behind him with his finger.

"See this line? I won't cross it, if you are able to make me do so.. then I'll show you something interesting."

"Enough talking! I came here to.. Ikkaku began.

Vanishing from sight, Gohan knocked out both of the lower seats.

"I'll fight them again when they are ready to show me their true power.. Gohan said moving them out of harms way before turning to Kenpachi. Let me see what the Captain of the eleventh squad of this generation can do..."

* * *

><p>"Again... Gohan said as Kenpachi thrust at him.<p>

Four days after losing against Gohan, Kenpachi had put all of his strength and skill into communicating with his sword in order to get stronger.

Within those three days, his swordsmanship vastly improved and he had finally gotten the name of his sword.

That wasn't to say that Gohan hadn't gotten anything out of it...

"Again but faster! I want to see you swinging that sword like it was your own body!" Gohan shouted as Kenpachi slashed at him.

Gohan in turn had also managed to hear the voices of his twin zanpakutō and had also learned his shikai, and was en route to learning his bankai. And while waiting for Kenpachi to finish his personal training he had trained the four Ryoka, Ichigo, Inoue, Chad and Uryu the basics of ki detecting and some low level techniques.

"Don't give up Ken-chan! Yachiru shouted as she watched the two train. Keep fighting Go-chi!"

"One, two, one, two! Gohan said as Kenpachi began panting, your finally getting the rythem down!"

Gohan had only personally became Kenpachi's trainer due to the Gotei 13 being forbidden to train the Captain, Gohan had to find a loophole. And that loophole was that _only _the Gotei 13 were restricted from training the 11th squad Captain.

As Central 46 had feared Kenpachi had indeed become strong enough to become a serious threat, but Gohan had managed to keep the Captain happy enough to not defect.

* * *

><p>"If you go wild then I won't fight you.. Gohan had said two days ago in the 1st squad barracks when the Captains were deciding on reinstating Gohan into their ranks, a notion that Gohan declined, and as I was holding back when we fought, you won't get to fight me again."<p>

"If I was to become part of the Gotei 13 you would always have to worry about me and thus you would try to put a leash on me. That I would not allow, I value my freedom and any who try to shackle me will regret it. However I am willing to train you all for when Aizen attacks, and attack he will, and you will all benefit from my training."

"But you want to start with Kenpachi, Yamamoto had said. Why do you wish to start with him?"

"Because I am not going to take part in any of the events in Soul Society if I can help it, you will need some form of guarantee or at the very least stronger fighters, should the worst happen and as your down three Captains..'"

"Just because you beat Kenpachi does not mean.. Sui-Feng began.

"At half my base power, I can destroy Soul Society.. Gohan interrupted. At my maximum base. I can destroy this planet. I can go on if you wish?"

"No that will be fine.. Yamamoto said as all of the surrounding Captains' paled as they considered Gohan going rogue. So you are willing to teach us how to face you?"

"I am teaching you how to survive." Gohan corrected. "My main reason for starting with Kenpachi is simple, of all of the Captains' in this room his desire to fight is the only one that is on par somewhat with my father's race. So I will start with one who is similar to me if only a little."

"But what of his day to day duties? Unohana asked, surely he will have no time for those if you are training him?"

"You make a valid point Unohana-taicho, but since Kenpachi is quite well versed in the arts that I am going to improve it should not take too long, however, if it does longer than I expect then I shall deal with his duties."

"In fact... it won't take long at all."

* * *

><p>"Drink... Kenpachi said as he went in for his next move.<p>

"Heat up.. Gohan responded, drawing the sword that Piccolo had given to him in the wild.

**Nozarashi!" **Kenpachi shouted.

**Ryuu no yaiba!" **Gohan yelled in response.

"Ken-chan.." Yachiru said as she watched the two men fight.

Both swords clashing against one another, Kenpachi yelled as he swung his released blade at Gohan.

"Good, very good! Gohan said as he traded slashes with the Captain, you have vastly improved since a month ago!"

"Only because you wouldn't let up! Kenpachi roared as he continued to attack, i'm ready for you now!"

"Unohana-taicho, stand by for treatment! Gohan shouted as he and Kenpachi came at each other. We're done for now."

"**Ryuu no yaiba..True strike.**" Gohan said as he went past Kenpachi.

"Not this time Gohan! Kenpachi roared as he blocked the strike and countered superbly. Your going down this time!"

"Like I said, you've improved your skills since last month.. Gohan said, his afterimage fading away as Kenpachi fell to the floor. Now I can move you up to the next level in your training."

"Training you with your eye-patch off." Gohan said as he lifted the Captain off the ground with ease and carried him into the plaza, of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"He has managed to keep up with my power when i'm holding back.. Gohan smilled as he placed Kenpachi on the bed. Zaraki is truly worthy of the name Kenpachi is he not Unohana-Yachiru?" Gohan said as he watched Unohana heal Zaraki.

"So you know about my past.. Unohana said spiritual pressure flaring for just a moment as she glanced at Gohan, i'm guessing that you know from Kisuke?"

"No from Kiganjo-taicho, Gohan said as Yachiru glanced at the two curiously, he said that he felt honoured to have the seat that the first Kenpachi had held for so long."

"Sounds about right, Unohana smiled, though i'd rather you keep that information to yourself."

"Hai, Gohan said. I'm curious though about the reason for your transferral, stop me if i'm being to pushy but from the way that you act around him, and he to you I can only assume that it is something to do with the fact that he is stronger than you, am I right?"

"That is none of your concern.. Unohana said as her spiritual pressure rose again. I will discuss this no futher with you Gohan-san."

"No I was just trying to clarify something, Gohan replied as he stepped out of the plaza, your reaction was all I required."

"I'll be back in an hour." Gohan said as he disappeared into the vastness of the chamber.

'He's a very perceptive man.' Unohana thought as she was watched by Yachiru.

* * *

><p><strong>'Worried about Gohan?<strong> **He'll be fine, the child is stronger than everyone on Soul Society, the mere fact that he is even training Kenpachi means that he knew that they would benefit from his teachings, as did we.'**

'It's not Gohan I'm worried about.. it's, i can't believe i'm actually saying this... Kenpachi! Gohan must have had a hard master, cause he worked me like a slave!' Ichigo complained, as he conversed within his innerworld with his zanpakuto, and if he was that rough with me... Kenpachi must be getting far worse!

**'Well you can tell him that yourself, Gohan did mention that when we return to the world of the living that we'll run into his master at Urahara Kisuke's shop.** **Also although it was far more deadly than Urahara's training, it had just as rewarding results.'**

**'But he said that, what he taught me was just the basics of what he knew! Ichigo said, but if that's right.."**

**'The real lessons might kill you. That might have been so if he didn't teach you the basics. He's training you the same way that Kisuke did, only Kisuke trained you to fight seated members and at the very most vice-captain level opponents. With Gohan and my training you will be able to face Captain level opponents and higher. Look how much stronger you have become from just the basics.'**

'Yeah the basics, so with everything i learn, my skyscrapers get taller..' Ichigo said as he looked out at the taller skyscrapers that were the results of his training. 'Thanks Zangetsu, that's eased my mind alot. See you around old man.' Ichigo finished as he disappeared from his innerworld.

**"He's getting stronger... I can't wait to get my hands onto that power! **Hollow Ichigo said as appearing just as his host left. **But for now i'm content to wait on the side lines.'**

* * *

><p>Hey Chapter 13 Yay! Any way, the sword that Gohan carries right now is not grandpa-Gohan's sword from his time as a Soul Reaper as that is born from the soul, however, what Gohan has instead is the training sword that Piccolo gave him in the wild, which to me was kind of odd, i thought Piccolo would of had him train without weapons. So here is my theory... well for this story at least. Piccolo made that sword for him because he knew on a subconscious level that Gohan would need it but not for the Saiyans, and Shenron poured all of the Spiritual pressure that he had obtained from grandpa-Gohan into the blade allowing it to become a true shinigami blade, this also means however that the creator of the zanpakuto Oetsu Nimaiya, has little to no influence on the blade as he did not make it.<p>

Anyway, the sword will be the one that Gohan uses to train the Captains' and and other members of the Gotei 13, he will only use his other two swords when he has trained them all up to half his base Sayian strength.

**Ryuu no yaiba is a fire type sword like Yammamoto's, but of a far more intense heat, Gohan won't learn Ryuu no yaiba's bankai for a good while, but it's normal state is the same size as when he had it as a kid, but its shikai is the same size as the dragon sword from Ninja Gaiden, one side is the blades of a chainsaw, while the otherside is smooth.**

**Inazuma and Kaminari, are also elemental, and as their name suggest are electric types. I won't reveal their shapes in their Shikai yet but in their normal states they are the same size as Shunshui's blades.**


	15. Chapter 14 Next!

**Chapter 14 Next!**

"You've improved drastically in the time that you've been here, Gohan said as he and Kenpachi left the confines of the Time Chamber followed by Yachiru and Unohana and stepping onto the beaten floor of the South Rukongai, I would recommend that you spend some time resting and relaxing as you have just spent a year in training... but we both know that your not going to want to do that!" Gohan laughed as the citizens of the Rukongai gave them both a wide berth.

"You two have also done well, Gohan said turning to Unohana and Yachiru, you pushed just as hard as us, and you have been rewarded for it. Gohan finished as he stared into the sky. Wanna test to see how well you can fly outside?" Gohan asked with a grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge Gohan-san?" Unohana said also with a small smile on her lips.

"First one to circle the entire Soul Society wins! Gohan laughed as he took to the skies. And no piggyback's!"

"Challenge accepted! Kenpachi said as he also took to the skies. I'll beat you at something Gohan!"

* * *

><p>"Howl.. Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he faced off against his Captain again in front of their squad.<p>

"Scatter.. Senbon..

"Come on guys you can fly faster than that! Gohan yelled as he flew over their barracks, Kenpachi, Unohana and Yachiru hot on his tail, your not gonna beat me with that speed!"

"...So they have finished, Byakuya said as he stopped his attack, and sheathing his blade. Renji we shall go and observe how well they have improved, so that when it is our turn to train we will know how to prepare."

"Hai! Renji said, also sheathing his blade... do you know where they are going Captain?"

"...I do not."

* * *

><p>"Not bad, not bad at all! Gohan said as he went into a steep dive before ascending again, but how's your aerial combat?! Gohan said, splitting into three turning quickly and attacking them.<p>

"I knew you would test us again Gohan-san! Unohana said as she fended off one of the Gohan clones with Hakuda and Kido I was just waiting for you!"

"Bakudo 39 Enkosen!" Unohana shouted as one of the Gohan clones threw a punch at her.

"Nice block Unohana-taicho, but are you really that confident with this as your def..

"An afterimage.. the Gohan clone grinned as Unohana flew at the main Gohan, she truly is quite amazing.."

"Gohan-san, if your going to test us at least test us with more than ten percent of your strength!" Unohana said as she attacked with a fury.

"Haha, what makes you think i'm fighting you at all? Gohan laughed as he evaded the attacks. Don't let your senses go dull just because your not in the room anymore!"

* * *

><p>Leaving the Room of Spirit and Time ten minutes after his clones had taken off with the Captains, Gohan made his way to Hitsugya Toshiro's barracks.<p>

"Gohan-san, what a surprise! Matsumoto squealed as he appeared. Come, come! The Captain is at his desk but, he could do with seeing more than just my face!" Matsumoto says as she pulls the startled man into her Captains' room.

Looking up, Toshiro sees Gohan being pulled by his lieutenant.

"Gohan-san." He said respectfully.

"Hitsugya-taicho." Gohan responded.

"Why are you being so stiff taicho?" Matsumoto said pushing her bust into her Captains' face.

Pushing her off with a blush, he retorts. "Because i'm doing my work and the work that you always leave behind when your here!"

"Aww, taicho that's so nice of you! You know my boobs always get in the way when I work."

"Would you like a hand?" Gohan offered, blushing at both the comment and the pairs antics.

"You don't have anything else to do?" Toshiro questioned.

"I do but that's where having a ability to split yourself comes in handy. If you don't believe me.. Gohan smirked pointing up at the celling as they heard Unohana's voice outside, my clones are giving Unohana-taicho, Kenpachi and Yachiru a run for their money."

"But I remember you saying that you won't get involved in our affairs, Hitsugaya said. Why would you change your mind?"

"I haven't changed my mind, I can just see that... well that you don't look to good, and maybe if I helped you finish your duties that you would be able to relax, perhaps I should just..

"No.. i'm sorry Gohan-san, you offered to help me and all I did was get wary.. Toshiro sighed, it' been three days and i'm stll angry at how Aizen duped us all."

"..I see, well that is something that only the people who know you and care about you can help you with. I don't know you enough to help you with that but for now, I am more than qualified to understand the paperwork of Seritei! Just, give me the rough basics show me of what your squad have to do and leave the rest to me." Gohan said with a smile.

"Oh how nice of you Gohan-kun!" Matsumoto said, quickly surprising him by giving him a full body hug.

"It's no problem, Gohan said blushing heavily as she let him go. I like to offer my assistance to those who need it."

"I'm thanking him for his help, taicho. Matsumoto pouted as Toshiro gave her a look as she went behind her Captain and rested her arms on his neck. He's the only one who has even offered."

"Well this is what we have to do..." He said to Gohan as he pointed out the more difficult parts of the paperwork that he was dealing with.

…...

Within an hour, with the help of refreshments I might add, the two had finished the paperwork.

"Wow that was more draining than I thought it would be." Gohan said, as he thought about all the functions that each squad had to go through.

"Draining? Toshiro said in astonishment, you got through a weeks worth of paperwork in one hour, and you class that as draining?"

"It normally takes me much longer than that just to shift through the non-important details and get to the real problem."

"Well you know what they say, two heads are better than one." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head in his usual bashful way.

"Well i'm glad that, that saying is right!" Toshiro laughed.

"Laughing? You? Matsumoto grinned, as she held her Captain from behind, that's a rare thing to hear!"

"Oh be quiet you!" Toshiro blushed.

"I like the sound, Gohan said also laughing, you should do it more often."

"Don't you start." Toshiro reprimanded, before smiling.

"Thanks for the help though Gohan-san. And sorry for my initial reaction.. i'm just much more cautious around people."

"Hey don't sweat it was my pleasure, Gohan replied and besides I was in the area, got to find my way around again you know?"

"You may have Vice-Captain Gohan-san's memories but you are still you, Toshiro said as he untangled his lieutenant's arms from around his neck. You want to experince our way of life through your own eyes."

"That's right, why couldn't I have said it like that! Gohan sighed making the Captain and his lieutenant laugh. Now that you two have the time to yourselves why don't you two go out for a bit? I'm sure you two could use a break." Gohan said.

"That's a nice thought Gohan-san..."

"Stop adding 'san at the end of my name! Gohan moaned, I thought that I told you guys to just call me Gohan?"

"I would prefer it this way Toshiro replied, but if you insist... I have to keep an eye on my squad." He said in answer to Gohan's offer of a quick break.

"If that's what you want Gohan replied, but when you get a chance go out for a bit and not just for your benefit." He added, with a quick look at the lounging lieutenant.

"I see... well I will take up your offer at another time, when things are a little more calmer." Toshiro added.

"Give me a shout when you want to take some time off and i'll cover for you, Gohan promised. Sometimes people need to find themselves again after going through some hard times, know what I mean?"

Looking back at his lieutenant, Toshiro nods in the affirmative.

"Also.. the other reason i'm here is to let you know that i've decided to train you and your lieutenant next, unless of course you want to be after Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji?" Gohan said as he got to his feet.

"That would be perfectly fine, but why me next? Shouldn't you be training either lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro Yamada or Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa?"

"I intended to do those four next, but Ikkaku and Yumichika requested to be trained separately and as for Hanataro Yamada and Isane Kotetsu, Unohana-taicho asked me to let her train them for when she returned from her own training, and if they needed any additional training then she would send them to me."

"Very well, I accept your offer Gohan, Toshiro said giving the man a handshake. Do you think we should do anything in preparation for the training?"

"Meditate, and refine every technique that you know, Gohan replied as he went to the door, I won't go easy on either of you. Rangiku, Hitsugaya-taicho.. it was a pleasure. Gohan finished, and remember if any of you guys need me you know where to find me!" Gohan shouted as he leapt onto the buildings.

"What a guy... Toshiro said as he quickly lost sight of Gohan, he's so perceptive yet so carefree..."

"Taicho... let's go drinking again.." Rangiku said as she appeared next to him bottle of sake in her hands.

"Matsumo.. Toshiro began, but remembering Gohan's parting words of wisdom and seeing how truly upset his lieutenant was, he stopped. Very well Matsumo.." Toshiro began before being glomped by his lieutenant.

"Let's party Captain!"

"Who's next on the list?" Gohan said to himself as he jumped from building to building.

"I know! Lets go and see if Unohana is back yet..."

Landing in front of the 4th division barracks, he is approached by Hanataro.

"Gohan-taicho! The young man said awkwardly.

"Hey there Hanataro-san.. Gohan replied kindly, is Unohana or Isane around?"

"Indeed we are Gohan-taicho..." Isane said coming out of the barracks with her Captain.

"I see you really meant it when you said that you would go around each squad. Unohana smiled. That was a good chase."

"I did need to stretch my legs a bit, Gohan replied. So what exactly goes on down here? Grandfathers memories are kinda, vague."

"We are the medical/supply division, trained to use our spiritual power to perform healing and manual labour tasks." Hanatarō says proudly.

"So you guys are the people I will be sent to when i'm ill?" Gohan asked, as he began walking around the barracks, watching the other members work at a respectful distance.

Having to stride to keep up with him, which is unusual for her, Isane confirms his statement.

"Could you teach me a few healing kido spells when you have the time?" He said to Isane.

"Why are you asking me Gohan-san? Isane said with a red face, Unohana-taicho could teach you far more than I could."

"She could, but by taking time out and interacting more with everyone I will be able to fit in easier."

"That's a good idea, Unohana agreed, but I would also have Hanataro go with you when you teach Gohan, Isane." Unohana finished.

As you wish Unohana-taicho."

"Well I'm going fishing after visiting the squads, so this is where I will leave you." Gohan said bowing to the group.

"Please Gohan-san, Unohana said with a smile there is no need to bow, we are happy to have helped you in settling down."

"A man that does not express his appreciation, to those who would help him is a man who will in the end, be shunned by those around him, Gohan replied still bowing. Please let this be my way of showing mine Unohana-san."

"If that is what you truly desire than I cannot change your mind Gohan-san" Unohana said mystified by the man.

"Thank you Unohana-san, and please just call me Gohan."

"As you wish, Gohan."


End file.
